But Some Remain The Same
by Baird Crevan
Summary: Puck has been stolen from the Xanatonian company; taken by no other than Thailog. Alex knows this and is in part responsible for it. One by one, the clan is 'replaced' as Goliath is distracted by Elisa and Avalon.
1. Apt To Begin

"But Some Remain the Same"

DISCLAIMER: Buena Vista and Disney own gargoyle characters, X-Men characters are owned by Marvel. I'm just a fan. This applies to all chapters. So there.

Note from Baird Crevan: So here is the beginning of the sequel to "Times are Changing." This new piece's title should be said in connection to its prequel: "Times are changing, but some remain the same." Some… people remain the same? Some times? Some things?

Frankly, that's what I'd like to find out myself.

So I will have a short recapitulation to explain the story thus far.

Also, the X-Men have served their purpose, and to them, I am grateful. But this second story will have no such brand as a crossover. It is far too difficult to do both stories justice. However, to those brave souls that have read the former prequel, I have done thee justice, friends, worry not. There will be cameos and references, but not as much of a plot device.

Futhermore, I plan to make this just as interesting a story standing alone from the first story. We're starting where we left off, but also going in a new direction.

Short Recap: Through a bad twist of fate, Alex made it possible for Thailog to take Puck as his personal fae slave. It's been at least a year now since those events and Alex looks to be about 18- he's been through so much magical training with Puck that his magic quickens his age physically and mentally. Alex feels guilty at what he did to Puck and now obsesses to get him back, much to the chagrin of his friends and family.

Kay, I'm gonna stop talking now. You excited? Good.

* * *

Eyrie Building 

The redhead sat in the castle library, pouring over the books hoping to find a clue to his millions of questions. His cell phone vibrated angrily, holding a plethora of text messages from his girlfriend.

He glanced at it with the corner of his eyes, but didn't move. He went back to staring at the dusty manuscripts of Latin, Arabic, Hebrew, and ancient Mandarin Chinese.

His phone vibrated more curiously than before. His phone didn't really have settings for vibrating, yet here it was convulsing like a dying fish. He grimaced. Then realizing what was happening, he jumped out of his seat and dove under the table, covering his head.

His phone exploded.

Alex sighed. Wanda was obviously mastering her powers for her to be miles away and still able to destroy his phone. He crawled out from beneath the table to see Goliath standing in the doorway with a surprised look.

Alex shrugged and dusted the manuscripts off with the back of his hand, tossing the smoldering parts into a trash bin.

He sat back down, secretly thanking Avalon that the phone hadn't been in his back pocket.

Goliath came over but Alex ignored him. The massive lilac powerhouse delicately picked up one of the illuminated books Alex had splayed out on the table. Frowning, he put the book back down. After glancing at the other books, the gargoyle himself sighed.

"Don't humans your age go out on a Friday night, not spend them cooped up in a dusty old library with ancient gargoyles?" Goliath said, a slight smile grazing his sarcasm.

Alex snorted. "First of all, you may be ancient technically, but you are still in your prime, clan leader," He replied, with a mocking tone. Goliath's smile waned a fraction.

"Second of all, I'm not human. Fully, anyway. Thirdly, how old _am_ I, Goliath? 17? 18? 20? My mental age has nothing to do with my physical body, as we have already established with me not being fully human. Fourth of all, I do what I want to do with my Friday nights."

"The girl downstairs, nearly foaming at the mouth, and ranting about you, might say differently…" Came a voice from the doorway. Alex spun around.

Alex's jaw dropped. "She's not…"

"She is," The voice repeated. It was David's new assistant, Colby Stern. He was suave, intelligent, as well as rash, quick, and conniving.

Alex and Mr. Stern did not get along.

Stern's suit was jet black with white pinstripes. His form was lean but powerful- he was probably a soccer player in college. His white silk tie glistened in the flickering candlelight. The new assistant's dark eyes echoed his dark hair as he stared at his boss's son.

Stern had a heavy smirk laden over his face. He was leaning in the doorframe, his arms crossed. Alex's face darkened.

Goliath sensed the tension and sat down, proverbially between them in a plush chair.

"I suggest you go to her, before I sick security on her…" He said, leaning forward. Stern then walked out with an indifferent air.

Alex silently fumed. The young halfling stood, nodding to Goliath. Goliath nodded back, leaning deeper into his chair. As the redhead left, Goliath looked back to the table. All the titles revolved around fae lore, and what limited fae history the humans could offer. The clan leader shook his head.

The halfling was starting to obsess.

* * *

Alex walked briskly out of the elevator on the first floor. He almost plastered one woman in a red jacket. Only after she grabbed him did he realize it was Elisa.

"Whoa there, tiger! What's the rush?"

"Uhm, woman troubles? Sorry I really have to go… Goliath is in the library!" He yelled in a singsong voice over his shoulder as he began running towards the entrance of the lobby.

Elisa smiled coyly. The boy had barely looked at her.

She laughed softly as she entered the elevator.

* * *

Alex ran to the receptionist who gave him an exasperated look. She indicated with her thumb that his quarry was in the adjoining hallway. He shrugged and ran to the indicated position where a woman met him.

She was clearly of an Eastern European lineage, her hair jet black and ear length. She wore a black half-length trench coat over a red dress.

To his surprise, she grabbed him by the back of the shirt, plunging him into a deep, sensuous kiss, the likes of which she had never bestowed on him in public before. He was stunned only for a second before his hormones remembered their function. Alex grasped the back of her head, angling her face to fit his. They nearly lost themselves there, much to the agape looks of secretaries and other passersby.

Then, as abrupt as she had started, she stopped. His hands still enveloped in her hair Alex's eyes went wide with panic. Wanda's face was quite a sight to be seen.

She snarled, her head snapping backwards to lunge forward at his forehead, attempting to head butt him. He ducked in time and grabbed her waist, lifting her off the ground. She cried out in anger, flailing her limbs, struggling to get away. He carried her in this fashion to the nearest conference room, ignoring the chuckling and knowing looks he was receiving.

Alex set Wanda down in the main chair. She lashed out at him, but he kicked the rolling chair legs so that she was trapped between the chair and the table. Wanda harrumphed in frustration, as Alex sat in a chair out of arm's length.

"Hullo, honey. How are you?" He said, smiling sweetly.

She glared at him, folding her arms. "I'm fine. Ready to die?"

Alex didn't skip a beat. "I'm doing well also, despite being buried under tons of work. Not to mention I've had no time to myself in the past week-"

"Where were you?" She said, ignoring his sarcasm.

Alex stopped his reverie. "Where, when?"

"Last night?"

"Last…night?" He repeated, still confused.

Wanda's face fell slightly. "You honestly don't remember… Alex, com'on! You've never forgotten something like this!"

Alex was bewildered. He had no idea what she was talking about. And for some reason, he had a creeping dread that it was bad…

Then it hit him like a truck.

His jaw dropped as he closed his eyes in severe letdown. "Our year anniversary…" He said quietly, his head drooping into his folded arms.

She rose, silently, slipping her fingers down his shoulders. "Shhh, I know you didn't mean to…" She said softly.

"Wanda, I'll make it up to you… You have every right to be so angry…"

"No, I was upset because I thought you blew me off for more obsessing-"

Alex tensed. Wanda bit her bottom lip, realizing she had said too much. He slowly stood and got out of the chair. Poor Wanda tried to remain latched on to her beau, but he shrugged her off and walked towards the door.

"Alex…"

"He's not gone, Wanda. I'm going to find him."

Wanda sighed. "When you say _him_, are you more interested in finding Thailog or Puck?"

The effect was akin to a slap in the face. Alex stood there, blanching at her words, recoiling at the truth. He wanted to believe he was only after Puck. That his de facto uncle was what drove him to continue pursuing… He owed Owen/Puck that much, right? Was it not he, Alex, that had set the events in motion that led to the fae's now unimaginable suffering servitude under the most hated gargoyle in their midst?

But the truth was, when he thought about making a breakthrough, he thought only of Thailog's face. The sick, twisted sneer of his "older brother" lingered in his nightmares and pervaded his dreams. Even now, when confronted about his true motives, he clenched his fist is ready anger.

Wanda silently draped her arms around Alex's neck. She stared into his eyes softly, but his gaze was elsewhere. "You're more troubled than I am…"

Alex snapped back to reality. He looked down at his girlfriend and best friend, embracing her around the waist. The halfling looked into her eyes with a smile, then softly touched his forehead to hers. "Yes, but I'm supposed to be the anchor in this relationship," he said, smiling broadly.

Wanda smiled back, but in her head still lingered his face from before. She would never forget it.

"Hey!" He all of a sudden said. "It's Friday night! Let's go out!"

Wanda laughed, throwing her head back, while still in the company of his arms. "And what makes you think I'd go out with you?" She replied in mock disgust.

"Otherwise," He said, lightly grasping her hand in his, "You'll have wasted and entire year and a day on me." He genuinely smiled.

* * *

Stern walked beside his boss, keeping in stride with the slightly taller man. He stared straight ahead at the open doors, a cocktail party underway within the lounge. Unlike his forerunner, many of Stern's emotions were on plain display.

He was excited.

That may be part of the reason Xanatos had chosen him. Despite the many promising candidates, including the now unemployed Preston Vogel who had begged on hands and knees for the job, Xanatos had chosen this man. It was probably based on the interview.

"Why do you think you deserve this job?" The interviewer asked, starting to get exasperated. David had kept her at it all day and had shown nominal interest in anyone so far.

"Because I'm the best there is," Colby said, his brown eyes looking matter-of-factly into the woman's eyes. David, who had been standing in front of the huge glass window, slightly turned at this answer, much to the satisfaction of Colby.

The poor interviewer had interpreted the man's intense stare as flirting, and was now beet red with blushing. "A-And why d-do you want this job?" She said smiling, trying to cover up her stammer.

"Frankly, I want to take his money, build an empire of my own, all using the techniques and tricks I learn from him on the way."

David still did not look at them, but actually turned back to the window. Colby knew he was smiling.

The girl looked from her boss to Colby to her boss again. He wasn't telling her to stop the interview… "Okaay… What have been your previous jobs?"

"Oh, a little money-laundering here, a little pirating there, scandal, cover-up, investigating- I'm a jack of all trades, really-"

David ran over to him in a flash, took Colby by the collar and shoved him in the chair. His face was ablaze with fury, his eyes flashing. The girl stood quickly and walked over to behind the desk, knowing all too well her boss's temper.

"Are we a _joke_ to you, imbecile? Do you honestly think working for me and laughing off all I do will sit well?" His voice shook with anger.

Colby was surprised, but not afraid. He looked squarely into David's eyes and replied, "I was just telling the truth sir."

David released Colby's collar, roughly. He turned his back on him. "Get out of my sight."

Colby gathered up his suitcase and jacket, sullen, but not depressed. After the slow click of the door announced his absence, David smiled at his assistant.

"Joan, kindly wait three hours, then call Mr. Stern back. He got the job."

Joan nodded. When David turned his back on her, she rolled her eyes. Brilliant idea, sir. Take on a guy that you KNOW wants to destroy you. Great.

But all of this was in the past. David looked to his new assistant warily. The fun part about Colby was that he was deceitful and conniving. The bad part was that he was actually good at it.

They walked into the cocktail party, much to the muted happiness of the bedecked crowd. A voluptuous redhead came over and wove her way into David's arm. "You're late," Fox smiled, her dark blue dress emphasizing her tattoo. She regarded Stern with limited interest.

"Forgive me, Madame, that was my fault. I could not find your son…"

"Well, when he doesn't want to be found, he has many a trick up his sleeve," She replied cryptically.

"Of course," He replied obediently. He left their company to schmooze with another big investor.

David shook his head, smiling. Fox turned to him, placing an empty martini glass on a waiter's tray. "There are two, or more importantly three, absences from the party that I would like to ask you about."

"Shoot." He said, curiously.

"First of all, your son, and perhaps even his girlfriend are absent."

"From what I understand, they went 'out.'"

"Okay… And what about dearest detective Maza?"

"She told Goliath last night that she could not make it to the castle at all tonight. Swamped with work."

"That's too bad…"

* * *

Goliath sat in the library reading about the ill-fated MacGregor clan and their struggle with the clan Campbell. Robert the Bruce was an interesting character indeed; as was this William Wallace.

He heard familiar footsteps coming near him from the hallway. His heart started pounding with joy, for he knew it to be Elisa.

Then, just as he was about to get up, he remembered that she said she couldn't come tonight.

Strange, he thought. She usually cannot get away when she says she's swamped…

Yet there she stood in the doorway, her hands in her pockets, her red jacket shining in the flickering light. She stood there, her smile in a "v" on her face, her eyes sparkling. Goliath smiled back, but did not get up off his seat. He remained seated, staring back at her.

They stood there, staring.

Goliath stared back, a glint appearing in his eye. "Who are you?" He said politely, but with an undertone of menace.

"Just a shape shifter come to see you, dearest," The NOT-Elisa said, her tone mocking.

"Proteus?" Goliath said, his tone slightly darkening.

"In the flesh, so to speak…" The criminal chuckled.

Calmly, Goliath rose from his chair. "And to what do I owe the honor of your appearance?" He growled, his muscles tensing and ready.

"Oh no, not _that._ I'm here per the request of someone else. Someone you also hate. Anyway, they want to know why you have yet to go to Avalon."

Goliath relaxed a little. "First of all, change your guise, wretch. I'll have nothing to do with you if you continue to try and deceive me."

The criminal obeyed flowing into his favorite form of an unhealthy skeletal human.

"Second, why Avalon? Why would your employer care so much?"

"You know I can't answer that," The shape shifter said, examining his fingernails.

Goliath sighed. He was sick of the cryptic messages, all of them. He began to wonder if anything he did was his own choice of doing. Was he merely a pawn to his own fate? Was he just following the flow of the river?

Giving up, he sat back down in the chair. "We leave at the end of the week," the clan leader said, going back to his book. "Only if it means I don't have to see you again."

The shape shifter smiled. "Glad to hear it. Goodbye then."

"Good riddance," Goliath said, as the shape shifter left in guise of a beautiful woman.

* * *

Alex and Wanda had decided to begin their evening with the most expensive food in the city, a small French restaurant in a former penthouse. Looking out, the view was spectacular- the orange lights of the city the backdrop to their exquisite meal.

Afterwards, they shopped at an underground Gothic mall, where Wanda properly fitted her boyfriend to accompany her to her favorite rave spot. The strobe lights and the fog mixed in with their dancing, his plether pants with her plether dress.

Their driver was rightfully confused. They laughed as the man blanched at Alex's new Goth look, but again they changed clothes to go see a play- whatever was playing.

Wanda was exhausted, and fell asleep halfway through the second act. Alex carried her out and placed her in the car, telling the driver to take her back to the mansion. He kissed her forehead, but opted to walk home rather than see her home.

He watched the limo go off into the distance, then turned. He put his hands in his pockets and walked the streets of Manhattan… alone.

Now, the boy wasn't stupid. He could protect himself if he absolutely had to. Alex was no extreme risk taker, but he did walk the line occasionally. The slight chilled breeze tousled his hair in the waning moonlight. It was early morning now; those inclined to sleep had drifted there. He felt alone.

"Where are you?" He whispered.


	2. But Not Afraid

Chapter 2: But Not Afraid

Thanks to my reviewers!

Anon 1: Thanks for all your support. I don't know about permanent settling of Wanda and Alex- not everyone will agree that the crossover holds water. Just stick with the story, and I promise you won't be disappointed.

Sheridan: Thank you so much for continuing the saga! It gets better. I hope. :P

You have no idea what it means to me.

* * *

Puck woke with a start. He sat up from the hard floor he was on, gingerly grasping his arm, confused as to why it hurt so much.

He leaned his back up against a wall of cool stone, and after a moment his knowledge of the earth reminded him it was slate. Black slate.

Porous. Cold to the touch. Practically inert.

He looked to his surroundings, realizing with a sinking feeling that it was all slate. He was in a slate box. Slight panic welled up in him as no door or magical entrance or exit was in sight. He closed his eyes, calming his nerves and breathed. Puck tried to remember how he had gotten here.

A flood of images cascaded in his mind. Chaos, pain, teeth gnashing, claws, blood, death, destruction, hatred, spit, wounds, fury, hopeless- all personified by the image of his new master.

Thailog.

Puck shuddered. He remembered everything. And he wished he had not.

Specifically, he had gotten into this room because Thailog wanted to play with his new toys. Thailog knew to use Puck sparingly as he was more likely to get what he wanted if the trickster fae had some time to mull over his fate.

The brutish gargoyle was advancing well beyond Xanatos and Goliath. His intelligence abounded as he matured, soaking up as much information as he could about his potential prey. Puck supplied the means for the clone's devilish ends.

At first, poor, pathetic Puck had refused to go by Thailog's rules. The fae tricked him as he had Demona, playing on his words, giving him something comical as a result. Thailog didn't laugh. But he didn't get angry either, which had unnerved Puck. At least with Demona, he could incite her into anger, making mistakes as she went. Thailog was not so brash an animal. He put up with Puck's antics for a month before taking certain measures to assure the trickster's compliancy.

Thailog would inject Puck with a red serum containing ferrous oxide. Usually, this chemical is harmless, but to Puck, it was as deathly as cyanide. And cyanide to an immortal does not beget the relief of death. After injection, the iron concoction would flow through his veins, attacking the magic that lay therein, breaking down the fabric of the fae's existence. Worse yet, his body would try to repel the iron, causing the essence of Puck to attack itself. The pain was unbearable, and the poor fae would scream such cries of torture that Thailog had to put him in a cell buried beneath the earth. Hence, the slate box. Afterwards, the fae was in a weak state of compliance; his mind was so numbed from the pain that he could not do anything but what he was told.

Puck sat against the wall, his face buried in his hands. His hair was cut short, but still long enough for Thailog to grab. It had lost some of its luminosity, but it was still the ethereal white of a fae. He bore no scars save the puncture marks on his right arm from the ferrous oxide- But Thailog had still managed to hurt the fae more than once.

Once, a few months back, Puck had asked Thailog why he was so violent towards him, even now, when Thailog had seemingly won.

Thailog grabbed Puck by the throat and looked straight into his servant's eyes. "You were there when he created me. You helped him, praised him, aided him, and spurned him. Did you think you would be spared punishment for creating me merely to be a pawn of David's?"

Puck did not struggle in his master's hands. He hung there, limp, the fight in him long ago killed. "I do not presume anything."

"It's your human face and his that I first remember. A clone and its creator. And the creator's assistant. And I hate you both. David Xanatos will have his due. But first, I start with the closest one is proximity, which happens to be good old Owen Burnett.

"But you aren't even human, so hurting you is that much more satisfying. The marks I give you go away. You heal from the pain. I can't kill you, even if I want to."

Puck sighed. "What do you want so I can go back into my box?"

Thailog grinned. "The ability to change my form at will…"

* * *

Goliath woke from stone, stretching his limbs from their disuse. The shards of stone crumpled at his feet, falling to the ground below like dust. The behemoth flared his wings, observing the air currents of the night, liking what he felt.

He looked to the east where a sliver of moon resided, hanging inconspicuously in the sky. It was waning and would be gone from the night tomorrow night. He sighed. The new moon was always a time of strangeness. At least in the full moon things were discovered. A new moon in gargoyle lore meant things were being covered up.

The clan leader then looked to his comrades. He silently counted them, even after all these years of assured safety from Xanatos.

All accounted for, thankfully. Hudson took to his chair within a nearby tower and Brooklyn came to Goliath for orders.

Goliath looked at his daughter, a soft look on his face. "Angela, I need to talk to you."

Brooklyn looked hurt at being shrugged off. Goliath place a reassuring hand his friend's shoulder. "This concerns you as well, my friend."

"What is it, Goliath?" Angela said, watching her father's face. She had taken to calling him Goliath to see how he would react, considering he had put up a little bit of a fight when she called him "father" for the first time. He sighed, knowing all to well the questioning of authority of youth and let her harmless jokes fall on deaf ears.

"Last night, Proteus paid me a visit. Completely innocent, I assure you, Brooklyn…" He said quickly, preempting his friend's protest. "He seems to think we will be heading to Avalon shortly."

"Why would he think that?" Brooklyn said with slight disgust. The brick-red gargoyle had no tolerance for magic, and often felt that Avalon was the epitome of the stuff.

Goliath looked down to the ground before sweeping a glance over his daughter's features. "Do _you_ know why Proteus thinks we are going to Avalon, Angela?"

Angela avoided his eyes, but then in an act of daft boldness locked a stare with his eyes. "I had intended to go with Broadway, yes."

Brooklyn was infuriated. "Why would you go without telling the rest of the clan? Why do you want to go there in the first place?"

Angela set her jaw. "Because, Brooklyn, I didn't think the time was right."

Goliath looked questioningly at Angela. "Can you tell us now?"

Angela rolled her eyes, blushing a little too. Goliath was extremely lost. "I want to go to Avalon because they have a very nice rookery there, and I think young gargoyles should be raised together communally…"

"Why do you want to go to the rookery?" Brooklyn said, still not getting it.

Angela growled out, "Because I am with child, you daft bird-brain."

Goliath let out a huge bellow, scaring Brooklyn and Angela. Angela had a look of fear on her face, but when Goliath started laughing, gathering up his daughter in his arms and twirling her around in an embrace, she started crying too, happy as could be.

"I'm so happy for you!" The clan leader cried, setting his daughter back on the ground. "We shall be off at once! Brooklyn, I leave you in charge here with Hudson and Lexington. Bronx, Broadway, Angela and I will go to Avalon."

Brooklyn looked down, still numb from the shock of Angela's news. He nodded to his leader, knowing that he could never go with them. He didn't want to, he told himself. He hated Avalon and everything it represented. Yet Brooklyn did not want to be left out again. With this dichotomy going on inside him, he looked up to notice that everyone was congratulating Angela, and they were all staring at him to do the same.

He smiled, hugging her gently, his hand perhaps lingering a little too long on her back.

Brooklyn said he was off to do his rounds, and jumped into the night.

* * *

Alex was in the library, in his usual spot. His forehead leaned against his hand as he scanned the latest book in front of him, written in Arabic. This particular piece was written about _djinni_, the same derivative for the word _genie_. Alex was getting nowhere with his search, but the superstitions, myths, and legends of the _djinni_ kept him coming back to the same stories over and over again.

Call it a hunch.

As he sat there, Goliath came rushing into the room, the most excited he had ever been. "Alex! I'm glad I found you. What are you doing for the next couple of weeks?"

In a speed unprecedented by the usually thoughtful Goliath, the clan leader explained that Angela was pregnant and she wanted to give birth on her home island, where the young one could be raised with its own kind.

"Is she staying there?" Alex asked, confused.

Goliath immediately began to form the answer 'no,' but after a second thought, he answered, "I don't know." The thought hadn't crossed his mind yet.

"Well, whatever the case, I can get you there, easily. Actually, it would do me good to check in on my extended family," He said with a slightly devilish grin. Someone on Avalon must know how to find Puck.

"Will it just be us?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" Goliath said, not knowing where Alex was going with this.

Alex paused, wishing he had not asked. "…What about… Elisa?" The halfling said slowly, methodically.

Goliath took a deep breath. The thought had crossed his mind. He wanted to invite her to another romp through time and space. He wanted her to come with him, to make new adventures, to enjoy life. Most of all, he wanted her to share the joy of his grandchild, as Angela and Elisa got along so well.

Yet the differences between their races had proven to be so strong that it seemed that not even love could overcome. She had been by the castle a few times, but she never came secretly to the library like she used to.

Hence why Proteus was foolish to use the guise.

"I will ask…" He said, distracted. "But she has been so busy with her work…"

Alex didn't press it.

"Then I'll prepare everything. Tomorrow night, sound alright?"

Goliath shook Alex's hand firmly, smiling. "We'll do that."

* * *

Brooklyn flew in the night, the cool breezes trying to force him to the ground to agree with gravity. His wings strained from the pressure, but he silently felt that he deserved it.

To be thinking of only himself on such a happy occasion was terrible.

He really was happy for Broadway and Angela. In reality, Brooklyn had often feared that his close friend and rookery brother would never attract a mate with his mannerisms. The lumbering, friendly gargoyle was often slow and rash where Brooklyn tended to be shrewder. Even Lexington boasted intelligence over the poor Broadway. And not to mention his physique: Broad-way was a more fitting name than Elisa could have realized. He never imagined in his life that the light green gargoyle would be the only one of the original trio that would _have_ a mate.

And Goliath's daughter to boot! Brooklyn was more than jealous. Goliath was not only his leader, but also his best friend. As strange as it may seem from an outsider's perspective, Brooklyn found that the same qualities that he admired in Goliath, he loved in Angela. He often would find himself thinking about what would have happened in Angela had taken a fancy in him instead, how much closer Goliath would be to Brooklyn.

In the end it was all for nought.

So Brooklyn took to his work, scanning the familiar horizon and skyscape. He heard a flutter of wings off in the distance, seeing what looked to be an angel.

He nodded to his friend, the mutant Angel. Angel saluted back before coming catching the same updraft that Brooklyn was on. "Nice night we're having."

"Yes…" Brooklyn replied, smiling faintly.

"How goes things at the Eyrie?" Angel asked, politely.

"Well, I suppose. Angela is pregnant, Goliath and Elisa are separated but still friends, and even little Alex's romance is blossoming."

Warren had a wry smile on his face. "I see. I've found it takes a lot of stress for you gargoyles to share anything with outsiders, so I appreciate the vote of confidence. I may not be Cupid, though I am wingèd, but I sense some abnormal amounts of hormones erupting from your castle over there."

Brooklyn snorted through his nose. "Yes, yes, I suppose so…"

"But none for our friend Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn sighed. No Angela. No Maggie. No…anyone.

"It's frustrating to be such a rare creature," He said, quietly.

"Tell me about it," Warren said, jokingly.

A glint of blonde hair caught Brooklyn's eye in the waning moonlight. There, attached to the hair was a familiar face of glasses. A familiar red tie. A familiar navy blue suit. A familiar stone hand.

"Owen?"

The ghostly phantom stared up at the brick colored gargoyle. Brooklyn's mouth was agape as they flew overhead.

"Do you know him? He looks familiar…" Warren commented, looking over his shoulder and scrutinizing the man.

"Yeah, he used to be Xanatos's major domo and assistant. We all thought him dead by now…" Brooklyn said bluntly.

The white haired gargoyle decided to investigate. He turned on the wind and descended for the building, coming to a landing a good twenty feet from Owen.

"Long time, no see…" Brooklyn said, distrusting.

"How astute of you, Brooklyn," The man replied, deadpan and monotone.

Brooklyn cocked his head at the voice. It sounded like Owen. It felt like Owen.

But it decidedly was not Owen.

"Where have you been all this time? We thought Thailog had taken you for good," Brooklyn pressed as Warren landed gracefully beside him. Warren looked to his friend, noting the suspicion in his voice. He appraised the human warily.

"Thailog did take me, but now I'm back. I narrowly escaped him. Can you take me back to the castle?" The flow from his lips dripped with a mocking smile that seemed to permeate through his speech. Brooklyn knew it reminded him of someone, but he could not figure out what. It was a voice that was too ominous to be real.

Brooklyn took a step backward. "Call David and ask for a lift yourself."

"I'm afraid that won't do."

Brooklyn looked to Angel with fear.

In a flash, part of Owen changed into a black creature with thousands of arms all grabbing and reaching out for Brooklyn and Angel. The eerie part was that it retained the form of Owen, smirking and folding his arms in haughty contempt. The arms were strong and elongating towards them, claws and teeth gnashing seemed to be everywhere all at once.

Warren wasted no time jumping of the roof into the night, using the fall to gain speed and momentum to fly off. Brooklyn was shortly behind, his eyes wide with fear. For some reason, there was an intense welling of fear inside of him that he could barely function. It was so overwhelming that the gargoyle felt tears sting his eyes as he scrambled off the rooftop, and onto a fire escape. The hands with mouths, with claws, with teeth followed him down the steps like a flurry of crazed wolves, crashing and biting into the stairs as they pursued.

Brooklyn stole a glance behind him and shuddered with fear as he jumped into the air. He dove desperately to get away.

But to no avail.

A grimy black hand caught him in midair, sinking its razor like claws into his leathery skin on his ankle. To Brooklyn's intense amazement and surprise, the teeth drew blood. He cried out a choked sob as a second hand reached him, grasping his shoulder with its sharp teeth. The two hands yanked backwards and as a result more hands latched on like leeches to his usually impenetrable skin. They dragged him to the top of the roof, the fear inside the poor gargoyle paralyzing him.

From above, Warren dive-bombed the insidious hands, sporting a railing he had found in the alley below. It was rudimentary, but effective as a lead pipe. He swatted at the hands like flies and they recoiled as a stray dog would. Then they began to emit a high pitched screech that numbed Angel's brain like nothing he had felt before. He dropped the weapon to cover his ears and the hands seized the time to all at once punch into him.

He fell into a small water tower, the water erupting from the sides. Angel lay still inside, knocked out cold, bruised and bloody.

Brooklyn cried out for his comrade, but was silenced as the hands covered his mouth. They dragged him to Owen.

And Owen snickered as he melted into the sickening form of Proteus, cackling all the louder at the surprised look of Brooklyn. The gargoyle looked down to see the thousands of hands emerging from beneath Proteus's cloak as they still grasped him with their claws and teeth.

"I suppose you now have found out the hard way that Goliath was wrong about my visit being 'innocent.'"

* * *

Elisa kicked open her door as her hands were full of Chinese food. She kicked it again to close it, happy it didn't slam shut as to disturb her neighbors. Cagney came in and wove between her feet and nearly tripping her as she attempted to make it to the table without dropping her bounty.

She finally set the food down and turned on a light, the sun having set three hours ago. Thinking of the sunset reminded her of all those times that she had stood on the roof of the Eryie, waiting for her friends to awaken.

She hadn't done so for months.

She opened her refrigerator door, the calm light pouring out on a dwindling supply of food. She sighed as she reached for a coke, opening it with its familiar hiss. Cagney meowed and rubbed against the door, begging to be allowed to prowl the rooftops. Elisa smiled as she sipped her heavily caffeinated beverage and obliged her cat. As she pulled open the sliding door, there he stood, unthreatening, patient, and smiling.

Goliath.

His dominating figure stood in the corner of her balcony. He idly regarded Cagney and the sly cat did the same to him. The cat sleeked past them and onto the roof, indifferent to leaving them alone together.

Elisa leaned against the railing, her hair flowing out in the wind. "How have you been?" She said conversationally.

"Well." He replied.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by in such long time… Things have been really busy at the precinct and all…"

"I understand. We all do…" He added as an afterthought.

"So to what do I owe this visit?" She said candidly, hating how awkward this was turning out to be.

Goliath sighed. He turned to face the city, his profile being still as stoic and breathtaking as it had always been to her.

"Angela is with child," Goliath explained, slowly, knowing that he would have a lot to explain.

She lost her composure for a moment, smiling broadly. Goliath stole a glance her way. Their eyes met for a moment, but both were too shy and stubborn. He looked back at the city and she looked to her feet.

"That's wonderful," she replied. "I'm so happy for her."

"Angela wants to have the child on Avalon with the rookery. We leave tomorrow night… And considering how close you are with Angela…" Goliath was struggling for words.

"You wanted to know if I wanted to come along?" Elisa inferred, smiling at the gargoyles lack of eloquence. He smiled back.

She thought about it for a second. Life had become so routine without her gargoyle friends. And despite all the things she had said to Goliath, she really did miss him. So before she could change her mind, she nodded emphatically.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," She said happily.

۞۞۞


	3. Do or Do Not

Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry for the hiatus. But I am going to finish this.

* * *

Fox walked out of her expansive dressing room, admiring her voluptuous figure in the tri-mirror set up just outside of it. She wore delectable designer fashions, all bought with David's wonderful credit card. It was morning, and she felt like it was going to be a great day.

In walked Alex, her wonderful son of several years, looking and acting well beyond his years. She had a very similar complex growing up herself; and even into her aging process she had yet to find a wrinkle, a gray hair, or any other sign that she was no longer young.

"Alex darling, do you approve?" She asked, jokingly, tilting her body this way and that for her son to fully appreciate her figure. He nodded without looking but a little disgusted that his mom was asking him if she looked sexy. He sat on the edge of his parents' four-poster bed.

"Mom, do we have anything major lined up for the next couple of weeks?" He asked, examining his fingernails.

Fox looked at her son in the mirror as she started to pin up her hair. "Nothing I can think of… Did you ask Colby?"

Alex winced at the mention of the man. No, he didn't ask Colby because the man was nowhere to be found when Alex needed him. When he looked up, Fox was smiling, knowing all too well Alex's dislike for the new major domo.

"You know, he's really not that bad once you get to know him."

Alex looked incredulously at his mother. "Are you _serious_? The guy about told dad flat out that he wanted to take over the business forcefully. If I really am going to inherit the business, then that does not bode well for me."

"Oh come'on, he's not _that_ good at being conniving…"

Ignoring her, he continued, "Honestly, is Owen _that_ replaceable?"

Fox's smile dropped. "Owen was amazing… But he's not here right now. We have to take what we get."

"Since when have you ever settled for second-rate?" Alex spat, angry now.

Fox spun around and glared at Alex. "Is that why you wanted to know what we are doing in the next couple of weeks? So you can go leave and traipse around the globe, searching for your phantom fae?"

Alex was awestruck at the poignancy in her words. Puck wasn't a phantom… He really existed. No, he really EXISTS. Questions sprang into his head, each one with more and more fury than the last. He shook his head, attempting to remain calm and redirect the conversation so that he would benefit and get what he wanted. "No. That is not why I asked. Goliath and some of the clan, including Elisa, are going to Avalon and require my assistance getting there. Once there, I wanted to…explore. Fraternize. Meet my relatives."

Fox's eyes became shrewd. "That's all?"

"That is all."

Fox folded her arms, appraising her son. "You had better be careful. Your 'relatives' as you call them are powerful tricksters, the lot of them."

"I'll be careful," He said, hopeful. He had, after all, been trained by one of the lead tricksters from the island.

Fox nodded and went back to doing her hair. "Very well. Do as you please."

Alex jumped off of the bed and ran up behind his mother, squeezing her from behind. Fox noted with slight humor that he was practically just as tall as she was, maybe taller. She laughed and pried him off, attempting to fix the hair that Alex had just ruined.

"Don't forget to tell your father," Fox said as her son ran out of the room.

* * *

Puck opened his eyes, stretching in the darkness. His arm throbbed painfully but the use of the limbs made him feel productive.

Because he was getting awfully bored. And that was the ultimate torture.

He stood, walking over to the lone candle Thailog had allotted him. He lit it with a match he was supplied. Light was a rare treat for the fae, but he felt like he needed it.

There, in the corner, was a brownish heap breathing slowly. Puck about jumped out of his skin, and backed into the opposite wall of the cell.

Only after a few moments did it occur to the fae that it was a gargoyle. And after a minute, he realized it was a gargoyle he knew rather well.

Puck rushed to the gargoyles side, gingerly removing the wing that had covered the form; similarly to the human fetal reflex. "Brooklyn?!" He said, obvious confusion written on his face.

Brooklyn's eyes shot open. He looked at Puck then shook the fae off roughly. "Leave me alone!" He shouted, turning into the corner to escape the Puck.

Puck was slightly shocked at the behavior. Nonetheless, he backed off to the other side of the cell. He waited patiently for the only other life he had seen in a year, besides Thailog, to talk to him. He actually began to tap his foot in excitement.

Brooklyn glared across the room, his eyes glinting in the candlelight. He was clearly about to yell at Puck to stop, but then the gargoyle took in his surroundings. "Where _are_ we, anyway?"

"A stone prison, deep beneath the ground. Thailog's idea of a joke, since it was very similar to the prison David and I had him in."

"Thailog's behind this?"

Puck's face scrunched up in confusion. "Who else would it be?"

"Well, it was Proteus who brought me here…" Brooklyn trailed off. Puck looked down, completely confused. Then it hit him that he didn't have things figured out.

Puck sat down on the ground, crestfallen. It wasn't Thailog? Proteus was in on this scheme? He was missing a major part to Thailog's plan, and that deeply unnerved him. Brooklyn was looking over at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"So you're still under Thailog's thumb?"

Puck closed his eyes and nodded, painfully. "I was hoping to be rescued," he said, sarcastically.

"Hey, we've had our own problems," Brooklyn said, half-hearted. "If it's any consolation, Alex never stopped looking," the gargoyle added.

Puck smiled in gratitude. However, it did not make him feel better that he was currently holding Alex back from moving on in his life.

"So how _are_ things topside?" Puck said, attempting civil conversation with the gargoyle that liked him the least.

Brooklyn sighed, laughing pathetically. "Since Angela is pregnant, Goliath, Broadway, and Alex are all escorting her to Avalon…"

Puck nodded, satisfied until he mentioned Alex. Naturally, Broadway and Angela was one of his original plans. Even Alex's first lesson was to this effect. But when Brooklyn said Alex was going to Avalon, Puck's face froze.

Bad. Very bad.

Brooklyn had continued talking about Goliath and Elisa and their waning relationship, but Puck wasn't listening. Rudely, the fae cut in, "When do they leave?" He said with dire urgency.

Brooklyn sighed. "I guess tomorrow night."

Puck put his face in his hands with despair. Nothing was working out how it was supposed to.

Then the candle went out.

"Enjoying your company…?" A guttural voice said from the darkness.

* * *

Alex caught up to his father just as he was settling in to sleep for the night. Fox smiled as she saw her son come in the door, she already in bed. David was busy with his teeth in the bathroom. She urged Alex with a look to go and talk to him.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Hey dad, you busy?"

"Doh I lookh bissee toh youh?" David said, exasperated.

"Oh good, glad you're not," He smirked as David rolled his eyes. Alex leaned on the door frame to the bathroom. "As you are more than likely aware because of all the tabs you keep on this place-" again David rolled his eyes.

"And I thought Bluestone was the conspiracy theorist…" The billionaire said as he finished his teeth and he inspected his smile in the mirror.

Alex ignored the interruption. "Goliath and some of the clan are making a trip to Avalon. I've been asked to assist, but I wanted to stick around there a little while."

David started washing his face in stern silence. "You don't need my permission for magical matters. You know this…"

"I know, but now it concerns my life in general. A few weeks on Avalon is a long time here… I won't be able to take the bar until next year," He said, wincing as he knew how his father would react.

"WHAT?" David shouted, spinning around to look at his son. "Alex, we made a deal. You could graduate early from high school if you could take the bar within a year. As an aspiring businessman, the next logical step for you is to gain experience as a lawyer. We've discussed this. You agreed. Now you want to break that agreement?"

Alex kept his eyes locked with his father, defiantly. "This is something I have to do. We can change my side of the bargain to accommodate," He said sighing.

David's anger subsided. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think you might remember that my grandfather's company, Cyberoitcs Inc., had the specific caveat that it could not be bought out by Xana Corp. Well it's true that you didn't buy it… But it said nothing about a future owner of Xana Corp. buying it. And I read through the details… It says nothing about a merger between the two."

David's face lit up. "I knew I raised a genius," He said jokingly, messing up his kid's hair. "The deal is made. You get a year to yourself, then you take the bar and merge Cyberbiotics with Xana Corp."

Alex nodded, smiling faintly. He stuck out his hand and shook it with his father. He was not getting the better end of the deal, he knew. But it would be well worth it to have his parents off his back as he searched for Thailog and Puck. Actually, he corrected himself; it was Puck and Thailog, in that order.

He also felt slightly guilty that he was bending the rules Halcyon had put in his will. Even if it was legally sound, it was far from "full of integrity." He sighed. Alex didn't want to think about that now.

"Alright, I have to go…I'll see you guys … soon!" He said, over his shoulder as he left.

Fox shook her head, smiling. "That boy is always on the go."

"That he is," David said, pulling back the covers and getting into bed.

"Thanks for agreeing so quickly, and even acting surprised that he had bought Cyberotics… I know it means a lot to him that you think he is a genius," She said, snuggling up against him.

David smiled coyly. "He didn't do a bad job covering it up, either. Especially since Owen wasn't around to help…"

"Do you miss him?" Fox asked, curiously.

David blanched. "Who? Owen?"

She slightly backed away from him, looking him square in the face. "Yes. Owen."

David shrugged. "I miss his efficiency…"

Fox's face broke slightly. Instead, she reached over and turned off the light. "I thought you two were friends…" She said, trailing off.

David sighed. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"We were. And I'm sure we still will be if he ever comes back." He rolled over on his side, falling asleep.

* * *

Puck groaned as he woke up. Coughing, he realized to his dismay that he was coughing up the iron, the red chemical looking like he was spitting out blood. He spit pathetically to the side, his weakness making even the slightest effort horridly useless.

This was the worst part, he remembered, as he sat up against his familiar cell. The not knowing; even for a few seconds. He yearned to remember, but his body was screaming out to him that the truth was far more wretched than the falsity his mind was making up.

Then he remembered.

This particular visit from Thailog was most unpleasant as the clone had an audience from Brooklyn. Apparently, Thailog was beginning a collection of the clan for purposes yet unknown. Deep down, Puck silently rejoiced at the shared fate of the gargoyles for, inevitably, it would bring others to try and rescue them.

That was until Thailog decided to show off.

Pointing his clawed hand at Brooklyn he stated, simply, "I want an exact copy of him, personality, thoughts, memories, _everything._ Except that he will be subservient to my will."

Puck rolled his eyes, folding them insubordinately. "What, the clones you made before weren't good enough for you?"

Thailog picked Puck up by his throat, roughly throwing him up against the wall. "Need I remind you of who you are talking to?" He growled, angrily.

Brooklyn took the opportunity to spring on top of Thailog's back, desperately trying to claw into his back.

Puck saw the flash in Thailog's eyes as Puck fell to his knees, massaging his neck. Brooklyn tumbled on top of him, pounding the trickster into the ground. The gargoyle muttered and apology, Puck merely gasped at the sheer weight of the creature. They looked so lanky when they were prowling around at the castle. Well, some of them did.

"He disappeared!" Brooklyn cried, exasperatedly. "I almost had him, then he melted into thin air!"

Puck just coughed, trying to remind his muscles of their original position in his throat.

Thailog chuckled sardonically from the opposite corner. "If only you were so lucky…" He smiled, his white canines glistening. He waved his hand and Brooklyn fell to the ground, feeling the weight of tons of stones piled on his back. He struggled to stand, but could only kneel on all fours as his head tried to watch the clone's every move.

Thailog laughed at his efforts. "You are in _my_ reality now, Brooklyn. The sooner you submit, the quicker you will be in less pain." He walked over to Puck, his tail swishing with anticipation. This time, he picked up his servant by the loose tunic he wore. He raised Puck to his feet, planting him, but not releasing his grip.

"You know my demand. Need I use force?" He asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fear passed over Puck's eyes. But in some undercurrent of stubbornness, the fae looked Thailog straight in the eye and spat.

Thailog didn't flinch, though his smiled faded to a frown. Brooklyn smiled broadly at Puck, but Puck didn't take his eyes off of Thailog. In quick, deft movements, he produced a vile with a noxious red liquid contained within. Puck eyed it warily as Thailog uncorked it. With his other hand, he jabbed a syringe in Puck's arm, the fae surprised, as he hadn't even seen it coming.

The white-haired fae cried out as the iron injected directly into his bloodstream (or rather, his magical self) began to tear apart the magic inside of him, rendering him in pain. The pain was so great that he opened his mouth in horror wanting to scream but no sound came out. Instead, Thailog poured the vile down Puck's throat and quickly grabbing the fae's head clamping shut his mouth. This was the ultimate plan, Puck thought dimly- to distract him long enough to give him a double dose of iron oxide. Puck's body jerked in reaction to the ultimate allergy to the stuff, wanting to dispel it but to no avail. Thailog's eyes glinted with cruel pleasure as his servant convulsed in his arms. Finally, Puck swallowed and tried to gag. Thailog let him fall into a heap on the floor.

"Produce results," He said simply.

Puck made no attempt to rhyme, nor did he have any flair at all. He could not even muster a single green sparkle flourish to pronounce his magic was done. He simply pointed and green essence, wavering in lieu of the preponderance of iron, merely looking like heat rising off the grass at mid-morning. There stood Brooklyn, but that that was not Brooklyn.

Thailog said nothing else. He smiled, placed a hand on the new Brooklyn's shoulder and left. The real Brooklyn shot up with a start; suddenly relieved of the pressure he had been under. He went to Puck's side who now was shaking with chills. Brooklyn didn't know what to do so he put the fae back down and waited for the fit to pass. Puck blacked out before that happened.

And when he awoke, Brooklyn had turned to stone with the apparent day.

So now he sat there, waiting patiently before the gargoyle would wake up. Until then, he sat, cursing his luck that the first life he had seen in a year was that of another 2nd race.

Their sense of humor was often so dour.

* * *

Alex sat outside tapping his foot impatiently. He waited until nightfall practicing what he was going to say to his grandmother and step-grandfather. It was not going to be easy being the nagging grandson any longer as he was going to be on _their_ turf.

That reminded him. He mentally went through a checklist of relatives he should avoid at the ongoing gathering. One (or three) he should definitely try to avoid was (were) the Weird Sisters. He knew even if they had slightly mended their ways, they were still in no good favor with the humans on the island, and that meant some trouble. In one form or another.

Finally, the gargoyles cracked their stone. What once fascinated him to no end now seemed debunked or common. It held none of the revelry that had given him actual comfort years ago.

But nowadays, he felt the same way about all magic.

In a rush he ushered the gargoyles in their goodbyes, Brooklyn finally showing up after being caught by the sunlight near the Empire State, in time to wish the best to Angela and Broadway. He got over that quickly, Alex mused.

Elisa met them at the docks. Angela and Broadway scanned the shoreline for the telltale skiffs that Alex had assured them would appear, even though the gargoyles were skeptical.

"I don't expect you to understand, just to trust me."

"We trust you, Alex, just not the random magic that you create," Goliath said gently.

Alex's mouth fell open in defiance. "It's not random! Elisa, tell him my magic isn't random!"

Elisa came over and nodded a greeting to Goliath. "I don't know, sport, some of your quick fixes on Lex's machines turned out pretty bad. At least he thought so."

Alex quickly closed his mouth to change the subject. Little microchips and wires suddenly trying to attack you seemed something out of a new Michael Bay flick. Alex pointed toward the rocky water. "Ahh, there they are. And how thoughtful of Avalon to supply us with two boats." Alex already knew which skiff he would be stuck on, but he wasn't looking forward to the awkward silence that would ensue.

But one look towards Angela melted all the dread away. Her face beamed happily, as she carefully sat in one with Broadway helping her. Elisa jumped nimbly into the other skiff, as Alex and Goliath followed suit.

* * *

Brooklyn finally woke up and as he did so, Puck shielded himself from the flying stone. "Sorry," the gargoyle muttered.

"What, not like you can _control_ it," Puck muttered back, picking a piece of stone off his tunic.

"He's gone, then I take it?"

Puck couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes. All day."

"Hey, I was just asking."

Puck sighed. In a clearly exasperated voice he apologized, he was just oppressed. Brooklyn wasn't amused. But he did change the subject that amused Puck.

"I didn't realize you had so much fight left in you. I mean… I know you eventually gave in, but you endured a lot of abuse and still managed to spit in Thailog's eye…"

"Yes, and I paid for that too. Take the awe out of you voice, gutter-spitter, I did nothing amazing."

Brooklyn bristled a little at the term Puck used. "Fine, next time I won't try to help."

Puck sighed. "When do you think you're friends topside might realize that copy isn't you?"

"I have no idea. Any chance your magic gave the clone any fatal flaws that will give me away?"

"I'm afraid I tried that many times with Thailog with lackluster results. We can only hope the boss man gives the puppet some bad order that gives him away. I wouldn't hold your breath though. He's waited too long for some stupid mistake like that to cause him to fail."

"Well if you're right, we'll soon have more of the clan to commiserate with. The only power we have over Thailog is time. Goliath and the others should be back in a couple of weeks…"

Puck closed his eyes is near defeat. "That's a long time, Brooklyn."

"All I'm asking is for you to try."

Puck opened one eye and looked sideways at the gargoyle. He knew there was a reason he didn't like him or his plan, he thought bitterly.

"Yeah, well, Yoda should have you shot."


	4. As Preparations Are Made

Lexington awoke from his stony prison with his eyes glowing intensely white. He nimbly hopped down and waved to Brooklyn and Hudson as they went to meet the mutates to discuss sharing a patrol of New York since they were missing a few members. They left with a jump into the crisp night and glided on to the location of the Labyrinth.

It was just as well that he was first to take the castle shift. He was building yet another computer from scratch just for the fun of it. As he walked into his own personal lair, he noticed with a pleased smile than some Xanatonian employee had put some packages that most likely contained his OEM parts- specifically a prototype CPU that a company sent him to try, as well as an operating system to make it all work. He eagerly ripped open the package, just as something out of the corner of his eye started moving.

He grabbed the screwdriver and crouched down in a pounce. Then he saw it was Angel.

A very beaten up Angel. Lexington had been with Brooklyn when they had met that night for the first time, but he looked pretty bad right now. He was bandaged, meaning he had received care, but he still winced as he moved.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Angel said calmly. Lexington looked behind him towards the night sky.

"Out on patrol with Hudson. Why?"

"I don't have time to explain fully, but right now you just need to trust me."

Lexington sighed to himself. His new decked out computer would just have to wait.

* * *

The great hall echoed with laughter that sounded like bells, bellowing that reverberated as if underwater, and whispering that hissed through the warm night air. The gathering of the fairies was still as strong as the day it began almost fifteen years ago. Fifteen years, that is, according to the laws of time in the rest of the world.

Oberon stared out at his people with a look that held disgust and pride in the same twist. Titania mused that he may be the only creature in the world in which this facial feat was possible. Not wanting to exacerbate the situation, she wound her arms around her husband's shoulders whispering sweet good nights into his ears. He broke out of his daze and grasped her hand after kissing it, nodding as she traipsed off.

He followed her with his eyes, as did a certain section of the convening party. As soon as she was attended to by her ladies of the court, Oberon beckoned to the eager faces of the tricksters: Coyote, Anansi, Raven, Loki, Ariel, Uzume, as well as others. They quickly scrambled to gather around their Lord and master, though they did not go unnoticed by other watchful eyes in the room.

Oberon looked at the tricksters with an indifferent air. But like vultures they nearly panted for his attention.

"As you are most likely aware," He said with a low voice, "My grandson is rapidly approaching the island."

Step-grandson, Anansi thought, but wisely kept this to himself.

"I wish for one of you to go and escort him to the island. The gargoyles and the human may wish to stay at the mortal's castle, to which they are more than welcome to attend. However, Alexander... must come here."

He said this last part so sternly that the trickster faye shrank a little. For with the command came a mental image of what would happen to the faye that failed. Still, they kept silent, waiting for their Lord to choose.

Finally he spoke. "Coyote. You know the Maza woman, do you not?"

Coyote replied, "Yes mi'lord. He cracked an imperceptible smile to his bretheren. Loki dared to sigh exasperatedly.

Oberon ignored this. "You will go deliver my wishes to the guests to Avalon. They are but a few lengths off."

Coyote smiled broadly but bowed lowly when his smile became unseemly. "Back soon then," he said. The other tricksters looked at him pointedly, trying to communicate something under the eye of Oberon. Coyote nodded slightly, but Oberon was already waving them off.

And with a shimmer of green, he was off.

* * *

Puck woke up to yelling. He was being shaken rudely by Brooklyn, as well as being hysterically yelled at. Not exactly the favorite wake up of choice.

"How could you fall asleep?!"

"You're not exactly the best of company during the day, rock head!" He yelled back.

"Well, had you been awake, you might notice that we aren't alone." He said, indicating over his shoulder with a flick of his chin.

There sat Hudson, metaphorically licking his wounds. When Puck looked up at him, the aged gargoyle nodded. "Hiya boy-o."

Puck groaned.

"While you were _napping_, I filled Hudson in on the details."

"Like how we'll be getting a visit from said clone shortly?"

Hudson's head snapped up. "What, yer mean now?"

Puck snorted. "I'm afraid there's no predicting it."

"But that is the beauty of the operation, is it not?" cooed a guttural voice from the darkness. It was eerie how similar it was to Goliath's voice, for it both calmed them and made their hair stand on end.

Brooklyn backed away from Puck into another corner. Hudson seemed to do the same. Puck watched them both but stayed still.

"What do you want, Thailog?" Hudson spat, silently planning an ambush with Brooklyn.

"Puck knows. How easy will you make it today, slave?" He said, appearing in the room, picking Puck up by his tunic.

Puck furtively looked to Brooklyn. Thailog did not miss the flicker. "What, do you think _he_ is going to save you, changeling?"

"No," Puck said quietly. Then he sighed in resignation. "But I will not produce your wish willfully." He winced as he said this.

Thailog had no humor on his features. He glared at Puck. "It seems every time I add to your collection of friends, you grow braver still. Very well, _Puck._ I will deal with you...elsewhere."

And with a flash, Hudson and Brooklyn were left alone, their ambush a second too late.

* * *

Alex looked up from the skiff. It had been incessantly foggy for a long time now, and he wondered if his faye skills were lacking. He couldn't even find Avalon on a magic skiff that was supposed to bring him there!

Yet Goliath and company didn't seem to mind. Angela was explaining to a mute Broadway about all their brethren on the island that he had yet to meet. Elisa sat at the end of their boat, scanning a constant horizon for some sign of anything other than fog. Alex had unfortunately failed to keep a conversation going between them for more than two minutes. His gift of gab was quite nonexistent.

Still, something felt different. His slightly dormant changeling blood felt like it was reawakening with a new vigor- shaking off the cobwebs it had hid behind for months.

"We're almost there," he dared to say to his companions.

"How do you know, Alex?" Elisa asked curiously.

"Probably because I've been following you for a ways now," came a singsong voice from far behind him. Everyone spun around to see who issued the voice, but Alex kept his back to him. He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to identify the voice.

" Let me see... Coyote? What made Oberon decide to send _you?_"

Coyote laughed. "And are you so sure that Oberon sent me?"

Alex turned to face the fae as he hovered above them. "I think my grandmother might have sent someone under her thumb, rather than her husband's." He smiled coyly.

Coyote threw his head back and laughed. "Impertinent but _funny_," he replied. "I suppose you really are Puck's pupil..."

"I suppose you are here to escort us in?" Goliath asked as kindly as possible. Alex would have to thank him later for jumping in so quickly at the mention of Puck.

"Naturally. You four are to go onto the "new castle Wyvern," but the young Alexander is to come with me."

"Naturally," Goliath replied, with a trace of anger. He looked to Alex protectively, but Alex smiled. "Which way then?"

"Which way? You're already here!" Coyote said.

The skiffs hit the shore with a thump. Goliath rolled his eyes. These antics were getting old.

"If you just follow that path there-"

"We know the way," Goliath growled.

Coyote swallowed his words. He carefully sidled up to Elisa, watching Goliath warily. "How's your dad these days?" He asked slowly, trying to show Goliath he meant no harm.

Goliath sighed and started to stalk off towards the castle.

"And who shoved the stick in?" Coyote added, a few decibels quieter.

Elisa bit back a laugh. "He's been like that off and on for a few months now. We actually got in a fight about it a little while back..."

Coyote looked surprised and then sheepish. "Oh. Then. Uh, sorry to ask." Yet curiously, his face still held immense surprise, Elisa thought.

"But my father is great. Misses the magic though," She said winking.

"An unfortunate side effect of the gathering. Well, off we go, and off you go. Until later then!" Coyote said, trying to hurry Alex in the opposite direction.

Alex waved over his shoulder. "If I can get away, I'll come by and visit!" Elisa nodded and followed after her gargoyle friends.

Alex followed Elisa with his eyes until she was out of sight. For some reason, all of a sudden he held trepidations about what he was about to do. He balled his fists to steady his nerves as he followed Coyote through the deepening forest.

"Hope you don't mind if we walk," He said, politely.

"Not at all," Alex said, even though he did. Puck had always told him to be careful whom he trusted. Right now, Coyote held all the cards. But as Alex looked around, he became increasingly happier that he had kept to walking with the trickster.

"This place is gorgeous," he said without even thinking. Aside from the flowers of every variety, both tropical and fantastical, trees that defied gravity, waterfalls that gushed clear pristine aqua- yes aside form all that, the island emitted a sense of beauty that maybe only a visitor could discern.

"Hmm? Ah yes, the island." Coyote looked around with a sweeping glance, impatient, and indifferent. "I suppose when beauty is your prison, you become desensitized quite quickly."

Alex nodded, feeling that he could predict where this conversation was going. "Many of us envy Puck and his 'punishment' often. To stay in the human world _forever_..." The look of admiration and wonder on Coyote's face made Alex want to retch.

"How is the old fox these days?" Coyote said as he discreetly blocked Alex's path.

Alex now looked at Coyote, searching. "I'm not sure I should be discussing this with you, especially now, before I have even seen Oberon."

"Oh come now, surely Oberon knows what has become of or mutual friend? He has yet to discuss the matter with us! How unjust is that!"

Alex chose his words carefully. "Maybe Oberon wants you to focus on the gathering rather than someone who he thinks betrayed him."

Coyote wasn't about to give up so easily. He leaned forward like a friend confiding in a friend. "Despite what others might say, he and I were closer than anyone on this island. That's why when your father tried to capture me, he made sure to keep Puck out of the loop- which was quite a task from what I understand!"

Alex's eyes betrayed him. He had never heard about this- the failed attempt to capture Coyote using a melted cauldron of life as a cage and the desecration of a holy site as the bait. Coyote spearheaded his attack by capitalizing on this.

"It was around the same time that realized how much potential there was in the faye. And since he knew he couldn't have a faye slave in Puck, he started exploring other avenues for his... enrichment."

At the word 'slave,' Alex had shut his eyes, trying to tune out Coyote. But the trickster kept at it. "And I heard from Puck that after he failed to capture me, he really looked into his wife's genealogy more carefully... realizing of course he would have his own little pet halfling in nine months..."

"Stop it," Alex said, silently cursing himself for the anger in his voice.

"Has your father asked you to do anything for him lately? Or have you done anything for him recently that he didn't ask you to do, but maybe, just maybe he manipulated you into doing?"

Coyote had hit the nail on the head, and his smirk told Alex that he thought he had won. Yet Alex knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg. Coyote wanted information, and Alex had it. Coyote didn't hold all the cards after all. And if Alex couldn't handle a smart mouthed trickster, then he had no chance of getting what he wanted from Oberon. So he took a big breath, and stared boldly into Coyote's eyes.

"I doubt that Lord Oberon would want me discussing such things with you. But I promise, if you want me to, I'll ask him when we get there. Then you can explain to him why we took so long to get to the castle." Alex was smug in his reply.

Coyote leaned back, his probing stalled. "It seems I misunderstood your intentions here."

Alex narrowed his eyes. How did Coyote even pretend to know what Puck was doing there? He hadn't breathed a word about it anywhere near Avalon! He sighed. "Look, I understand your impatience. But I know nothing of the rules of the court, or the power plays that are behind your actions. So until I understand the playing field, I'm going to play it safe and stay on the sidelines."

Coyote started walking forward again. "Well, whether you wanted to or not, you've already told me one thing."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"You certainly have been out of Puck's influence for a long time."

And out of all the words that had passed between them, none were more true to Alex, but also, none hurt as much.

* * *

Lexington again, woke from his stone with a start. This time, he realized he was the only one left not concocted by magic.

According to Angel, the night that Goliath, Angela, Broadway, Alex, and Elisa had left for Avalon, he and Brooklyn had been attacked by something. Brooklyn had been kidnapped leaving Angel, thought for dead, behind. Between them, they had figured that since Brooklyn did not seem to be willing to share his experience with the clan, something must be up. Angel had tailed Hudson and then Bronx to discover they too were kidnapped.

Lexington knew he was next, and he was starting to have a hard time faking that everything was okay. Angel had remained out of sight, but managed to formulate a plan with Lex that hopefully would triangulate the rest of the clan before it was too late.

Lex had also noticed, since now he was on his toes all the time, that there was a night and at least a day when Hudson had disappeared before his 'copy' had reappeared in his stead. The Brooklyn-copy had asked a few questions, but quickly swallowed the lie that Hudson had been visiting his blind friend and had lost track of the time. Lex was more than happy to pretend he bought it too. Even Bronx had disappeared for two nights, and Lex knew that if he didn't act nervous, his clan mates would know he was tipped off. He asked about it, and Hudson went off searching. He came back again with some laughable story that Lex was again to stomach.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Brooklyn appeared in the doorway. "Hey, buddy, our shift is up when Hudson and Bronx get back."

"I thought we had solo runs tonight?" Lex said half-heartedly.

"Well you don't mind if we team up, do ya?" Brooklyn said. Lex had to suppress a whimper.

"Yeah sure, let me just log off."

Luckily, the fake-Brooklyn didn't notice the last-minute e-mail sent to Warren Worthington III.

* * *

Puck sat in the dark, staring at the lifeless forms of his now three cell-mates as the day faded into night. Now he fully covered his head with his arms as the blast of stone exploded out of the darkness.

Hudson and Brooklyn muttered an apology under their breath as they came out of their daily coma. Bronx came over and laid at Puck's feet, whimpering softly. At least someone appreciates what I'm going through, Puck thought bitterly.

Brooklyn awkwardly came over and sat down next to Puck. "I'm guessing you finally caved..."

Puck felt indignant about this remark, but he was too tired to argue. He nodded solemnly. "He knows what we're trying to do, and he says we can try all we like. It won't matter in the end."

"In the end? What is that supposed to mean?" Brooklyn questioned.

Hudson sat himself down too. "Could mean he's just trying to throw yer off and keep you from scheming more."

"Well, it doesn't matter, Goliath will be back soon, and we still have hope in Lexington to get us out of here." Brooklyn said optimistically.

Puck snorted.

All of a sudden Lexington was in the room with them, piled in a heap on the other side of the room. He moaned, as Hudson went to tend to him. He looked around and managed to give a pathetic "Hey guys," before he grunted with more pain.

"Well that takes out half of your rescue, doesn't it?" Puck said, a little too harsh for his liking. Brooklyn nearly lost it. He picked Puck up and threw him roughly up against the wall, much to the surprised cries of Hudson, Lexington, and Bronx.

"Yeah, well I don't see _you_ coming up with any ingenious plans yourself," Brooklyn growled menacingly.

Puck didn't fight back. "You know, if I _liked_ being manhandled like this, I think Thailog would stop doing it himself. But you know... in this light, I can't tell the difference between you."

Brooklyn put him down, his eyes glowing white with anger.

Hudson put himself in between the two, staring at them sternly. "It's needless to say this isn't doing anything. Thailog is up there probably laughing his arse off." When they still looked like they wanted to rip each other's eyes out, Hudson continued after rolling his eyes. "Puck, Brooklyn is our de facto leader. He comes up with plans, we discuss them and follow through. It is our order. Constantly nipping at them without offering any suggestions yourself is rather immature befitting someone your age.

"And Brooklyn: Puck is enduring all kinds of pain to buy you time for your plans. He has the right to be bitter, but you would do well to remember that your temper needs to be kept in check. Both of you, find a way to work together, or we all are doomed." Satisfied, Hudson went back to Lexington.

Puck sighed. He wondered if things were better when he was alone in the cell. Perishing the thought he went back to counting the minutes before Thailog appeared asking for a copy of Lexington.

* * *

Goliath and company made their way to the castle. As they approached, Goliath's mood become gradually better as less magic was visible to him. Soon they were surrounded by the Avalon clan welcoming them to the castle.

And among them was none other than Lady Katherine and Tom, the guardian. They hugged Elisa, and shook hands with Goliath, and danced with happiness when they found that Angela was pregnant.

"Oh this is so exciting, darling! Oh dear, isn't this just monumental? Our little Angie?!"

Goliath looked at his friends with happiness in his eyes, but there was a touch of jealousy. He had not been there to see his daughter grow up. Then again, this seemed to be such a human emotion, for Angela was the daughter of all the clan. Yet she looked so much like her mother...

He shook his head to clear his head. These thoughts were unnecessary. So he sat down in a chair, looking on the gathering of close friends of Angela as they congratulated her. He did not realize he had sat down right next to Elisa.

Upon realizing this, he gave a start, and was about to excuse himself. "Don't leave," She said quietly. He looked into her eyes and sat down.

"Well, this is awkward..." She said, jokingly. Goliath tried to crack a smile, but the result just made Elisa want to laugh. She took a big breath and continued. "It's so strange to be here again..." She trailed off, hoping he would pick the conversation back up.

He took the bait. "Yes, so many things have changed. I mean, Angela, a grown woman now! Even little Alex has grown into quite a man. And you-"

"Yes?"

Goliath sighed. "You still look beautiful."

She smiled, warmly, blushing a little.

"In that human sort of way." He said, biting back a laugh.

"Oh you!" Elisa cried, in mock anger, stalking off. Goliath laughed and thought about just letting her walk away.

Then he thought better about it.


	5. No Wait, Don't Tell Me

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

Alex walked in behind Coyote into the great hall and throne room at the fae castle. There was a hush as he walked in which unnerved him, but he kept walking as his eyes locked straight forward at the throne. He wanted to laugh in all the others' face to calm him nerves.

But he resisted the urge especially since only Oberon, and not Titania, was present. He looked around quickly, but saw with a sinking feeling that his grandmother was not around. This did not bode well for him if he was going to get what he wanted. Oberon was judgmental, temperamental and not always a kind. He steeled his nerves and bowed before Oberon. "My lord," he said calmly.

"Ah, Alexander. Excellent. Well done Coyote, you are excused." Coyote drifted back over to his group, where the other tricksters seemed intent on badgering him for answers.

Oberon stood and beckoned to Alex to attend him in a back room behind the great hall. Lavishly decorated in lush medieval velvets and satin, there sat several lounges and chairs.

"I trust your trip was uneventful then?"

"Terribly uneventful. I was so bored, I wanted to rip my hair out."

"Excellent," Oberon said, pleased. Alex had to decide whether he meant about the trip, or Alex wanting to pull his hair out.

"It is such a pleasant surprise to see you here, Alexander, truly wonderful. But one has to wonder _why_ you would make such a trip..."

"Glad we could cut to the point early," Alex said dryly. Never one to beat around the bush, thought Alex.

Oberon narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Well, I thought it would be obvious. I've been without a magical trainer for a year now, and unfortunately my skills are waning rather than waxing. I just wanted to be sure you were still set on _not _replacing my tutor with any of your other subjects."

Oberon tilted his head slightly to the side, trying to see where Alex was going with this. "We already gave you one tutor, and he was more than sufficient. Your training is done, young halfling."

Alex nodded. "Well good, I didn't want to put anyone out of a job. Now that that is settled, I wanted to let you hear it from my lips that I am forsaking my heritage and becoming a full-fledged mortal. I'll not perform one ounce of magic-"

"_What did you say?" _Oberon's eyes flashed green, flickering in the light. Alex's voice caught in his throat; fear genuine and true.

"I-I..." He stammered, about to apologize and run.

But then he imagined himself cowering before Oberon, then running back to Manhattan empty handed. He knew that his was a definitive moment in his search for Puck, and if he backed off, Puck was as good as dead.

And if Puck was dead, Alex would never forgive himself.

"No magic. If every time I perform the slightest spell I am reminded of my teacher's face and how I am responsible for his disappearance, then why not save me the trouble and skip the magic all together? I mean, I really am only learning from my fae brethren example: Everyone always wants to be human. Coyote tried it. The Banshee tried it. Even my own grandmother tried it-"

"THAT is enough. If you continue down this path of conversation, I will have you banished!" Oberon shouted, lividly.

"_THAT_ is what I WANT!" Alex shouted back, the anger contagious.

"How _dare _you! I should have you punished!"

"That won't be necessary," Came a low voice from the doorway. Oberon's bulging eyes receded as he took a breath. Alex too tried to calm his nerve.

Titania glided over to a chair. "I suggest we sit." She looked down without acknowledging either of them. Alex was about to sit per his grandmother's command, but stopped when he noticed Oberon stood firm.

"Titania, I will _not _be swayed-"

"SIT down," She said sternly. The anger and shortness apparent, even Oberon dared not to disagree again. He puffed out his breath and sat down, glaring at Alex. Alex did the same, mocking Oberon.

"My husband, I did remember asking you to wake me when my grandson arrived," She said, pouring tea that had materialized on the end table.

Oberon furtively looked from Alex to Titania in a glance. It did not go unnoticed by the fairy Queen.

"My Queen, I would beg your forgiveness, but you had just gone to bed and-"

"That is not how I was informed that it transpired," She interrupted again. "You knew before I had left for bed that my grandson was on the approach. Witnesses say as soon as I was out of earshot, you sent _Coyote. _ A _trickster. _ I wonder _what _on earth you were trying to do with that maneuver, husband." Oberon stopped talking. His anger had subsided, but his uneasiness was still apparent.

"Alex," she said in a soothing caress. "I am most disheartened that you did not come to visit but to make a demand by threatening us. That is no fit way for a grandson of mine to behave."

"But-"

"Had you made more of an attempt to be civil, I think this fiasco of a conversation could have been avoided," She looked at him pointedly.

He lost the urge to argue. "Yes, my Queen."

"Now despite everything, I think we can still salvage this visit. Alex, we cannot simply give into your demands at producing Puck. Despite the obvious intervention in mortal affairs that would occur, there is always a lesson to be learned. I, nor your grandfather, want you to come back here, making such demands every time you do not get what you want. That is not fitting behavior."

Alex took the reproach silently. Inside, he was seething.

"However, even from my last visit, I have realized that you are not settled well with current circumstances. Explain your case, and I may reconsider."

Alex looked up from his clenched hands and searched the eyes of his grandmother. She was serious. He looked to Oberon warily, but the Lord of the fae had started staring off into space, indifferent. Somehow, Titania was asserting authority that Alex did not realize she had- and it was controlling Oberon like a spell. Alex doubted it would last long, so he took a breath and made his case.

"I am at my wit's end. The circumstances that led to Puck's capture were purely of my device, and for that I cannot think clearly. I have tried locater spells, scrying- everything magical. I explored the more traditional route of detective work, hiring spies and such to help me garner information. To no end. I recently started researching the fae history in an attempt to scholar myself into an answer- nothing. So I came to you, prepared to beg, threaten, plot, plead, anything.

"I ask you to help me find him."

There was an uneasy silence in the room. Oberon was still drifting, but Titania was studying her grandson in a way she never had before.

"I see. Well, if I may state my piece, I will tell you what we have decided." Alex did not miss the part that Oberon had nothing to do with the decision Titania had made.

"My grandson, you have grown so much. You look to be nearly twice your age, entering your grace years in beauty and maturity. You have been an excellent student to Puck thus far, and you are a delightful young man in your contemporary world.

"However, I fear that you may have been forced to grow up too quickly. You were trained with Puck and taught that you had special powers, etc.- all of this made you search for a time where you could be accepted for who you are and not who you should become. So you relied on Puck. He gave you an outlet of immaturity in practice and mentality. And now that he is no longer with you, the immaturity can manifest itself. Like a sickness, it has infested you. Have you thought about when you actually rescue Puck? What will happen then?"

Alex frowned. He had never gotten that far in his thoughts. It was always "I must find him," or "Thailog will pay," kind of thoughts. But what _would_ happen when Alex and Puck met again? Was Alex prepared to face his mentor after the events that had put him there were his fault? Was he so naïve to think that everything would go back to normal?

To his grandparents, he remained silent and thoughtful. But Titania would not let him revel too long.

"We will compromise. We will give you the location of Puck, and it will be on your shoulders to rescue him. But in return, you must spend one week here out of every year." Oberon snapped out his indifference and looked at Alex with great interest.

Alex smiled. "A week? Not a problem..."

Titania smiled. "A week according to the laws of time _off _the island," Her smile turned wry.

Alex inwardly groaned. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to his parents. He swallowed and nodded.

"Agreed."

"Very well...

* * *

Goliath found Elisa sitting on a stone bench looking up at the night sky. The full moon poured over her exotic ebony features, shining off her raven hair with a midnight blue sheen. It's as if she could not have chosen a more romantic and flattering spot in the world.

At least according to him. But then his mind bounced back to all the things he had felt when their love affair had dwindled. "This will not have a storybook ending!" He would cry.

"It would be if I could still be with you," She would say, quietly.

And then their embraces stopped, the kisses withheld, the love broken.

So before he fell back in love with her all over again, he checked himself. Friends was all they ever would be. She had even said so herself.

He strolled out onto the patio, admiring the stars that shone bright enough to read by. "They aren't this bright in Manhattan," He said in awe.

"No, they sure aren't," she said in the same tone of voice.

They were silent for a spell. Goliath wanted to break the awkwardness, but could not come up with anything to say.

"What did you mean by saying that I 'still look beautiful?'"

These words sliced through his calm repose. "N-Nothing. Well, I mean, I meant them. But I meant nothing by them..."

She turned to him, her eyes wounded. "Nothing?"

He struggled to maintain his clearheadedness. "Elisa..."

"What? What Goliath? What is it? What have you got to say to-"

"Elisa! We can't! I will hurt you time and time again! You're a human, and I, a gargoyle. Such a pair is doomed by history to fail, usually at the human's expense! Reality dictates that we should move on-"

She stood on top of the bench and jumped onto him.

Their lips locked in a emotionally charged kiss, her arms flung around his neck to keep her from falling. He grasped her to give her support and found, to his chagrin that he was kissing her back. He balked and attempted to pull back but she would have none of it. She parted his lips with her tongue, kissing him deeper and deeper until he lost himself.

He tilted his head to better fit hers, and he felt her shudder against his granite cold skin. Both their breathing became rapid, matching the urgency in the kissing.

Finally she stopped and pulled back to gage his reaction, her lips still parted from the kiss they had shared. He still held her in his arms, tight against his cold lavender skin. He looked back at her and closed his eyes in shame. The gargoyle put her down, and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." He began.

Her face contorted in pain, but she bore it well. "I wish you weren't." She spun on her heel and left.

This time Goliath didn't follow.

* * *

Angela laughed as Broadway talked to her growing belly. "You do realize you are talking to an egg, don't you?" She said, jovially.

"An egg that will be our child!" He replied indignantly. "A parent is always the first to underestimate their kid!"

Angela giggled. "You're right, darling. I just hope it doesn't disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Our child? Never!"

"No, I meant the process. I'm afraid you may have the impression of a human birth in your mind rather than what is _really_ going to happen."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a little fear.

"I'm going to lay the egg. Then, after an incubation period, the egg will hatch."

"...Right. So, how long is that?"

"It usually depends. Eggs seem to have an internal clock that causes them to all hatch at the same time, regardless of when they were laid. It could be as short as a week, or as long as a year. I am a bit worried though..."

Broadway's eyes opened wide. "What?" He said, his voice nearly shaking.

Angela regretted admitting that part, but continued anyway.

"There are no other eggs right now to hatch with. Will the egg be all right all by itself?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it," said the matronly voice of Princess Katherine as she came into the room. "The egg will hatch when it is good and ready. That's all you need worry about," She came over and kissed Angela's forehead.

"No one else is with child?" Broadway asked, with only an echo of his former fear.

"We have couples, but they seem not to be having much luck. Maybe we could ask the fairies for their help-"

"Forgive me, but that is _not_ a good idea." Alex had appeared in the room, leaning against the wall.

"Alex!" Broadway said, greeting his friend with a hug. Alex laughed at Broadway and smiled at Angela.

"Princess Katherine, this is Alex Xanatos. Titania's grandson."

Princess Katherine nodded, acknowledging Alex, but neither was happy to see him, nor unhappy. "You've come a long way, young Prince."

Alex tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful. "Yes, we have. But it was not in vain..." He said, then looked to Angela and smiled. He was here for Angela. Right.

"Kiddo! You made it back alive!" Elisa came in through the doorway and patted Alex on the back.

Alex snorted. "Barely," he said in a low voice. Elisa's eyes grew wide.

"Why do you say that?" Princess Katherine questioned. Alex chose his words carefully, as Lady Katherine hung on every word he said. He guessed that she must strongly distrust the fae for being so reserved around him.

"Let's just say that Oberon and I have contrary personalities," Alex replied. Broadway nodded his head emphatically having experienced the Lord's temper first hand.

Princess Katherine seemed to thaw a bit upon hearing Alex had disagreed with Oberon. Alex didn't really want to take any chances- afraid he might let something slip because he was so exhausted, he excused himself from the room.

Upon going out, he put a hand on Elisa's shoulder and said, a few decibels lower, "Where's Goliath?"

Elisa bristled and Alex knew he was wrong to ask. "How the hell should _I_ know?" She snapped, whispering. It was enough that both Broadway and Angela stopped their talking and looked at Elisa. Princess Katherine picked up on the tension and ushered Alex out.

Alex left, feeling both guilty and hurt. Usually Elisa knew where Goliath was. But they had been fighting... Alex had thought that Avalon would bring them together again. Somehow, in some strange way, without anyone's meddling, the two would realize the mistakes the BOTH had made and reconcile. Apparently, it was going to need some meddling.

Just as he was debating on the subject, he started to get a large migraine. It pulsated in his head, blinding him momentarily. He crumpled on the ground, holding his offending head in his arms. As fast as it had begun, it stopped. But he could feel it on the sidelines, waiting for him to let his guard down.

When he was finally aware of his surroundings, Goliath was kneeling next to him, muttering about how he was always the one to find a suffering fae in trouble. Alex shook his head and stood.

"What was _that_?" Goliath said, angry.

Alex contemplated it for a second. "I'll be right back." He replied, in a flash of green.

Suddenly, Goliath was alone in the hallway. He folded his arms and sat. Not like he had anything better to do.

Alex appeared in the forest clearing, amongst the greatest tricksters of the land. He scowled, angry. "Thanks. Thanks a lot. I was about to turn in for the night," He said, the acid dripping from his words.

Loki stepped forward. "Forgive us, young halfling, but such is the means of a lowly trickster as myself," he said as he bowed, the sarcasm was only apparent because of the smirk of his companions- at least ten others.

Alex narrowed his eyes. Obviously, Loki did not really think he was lowly. Interesting to know. "Then why was I rudely summoned here?"

"Forgive me, mi'lord," said Anansi, "But that was more of an experiment. We tried to summon you as we would another fae... obviously it had different results than what was intended."

Alex's face reflected his disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you tried to _summon_ me? Like a mortal would a fae?"

"Well, Ariel and Loki said I couldn't do it..." Anansi began, his argument dying in mid-sentence.

"-And we were right," Loki stepped in, glaring at Anansi. He smoothly looked back to Alex with a sly grin. "Our powers do_ not_ work on you..." The Norse trickster let the statement float in the air.

Alex didn't bring up the fact that he _had_ felt a pull to appear on the spot, but he was able to resist it. From what Puck had described, the feeling is very unpleasant, especially if one resists. Alex had to agree. But in the end, the magic in him, and the caveat against interfering with a mortal had proven that he still had free will over his body, but he could still feel fae weakness on him.

This bothered him. Immensely. Maybe it was just Avalon that amplified this particular discomfort.

If Loki sensed what Alex was thinking, he didn't show it. Alex however knew how good all of the tricksters were at lying, so his agitation and exhaustion just increased his anxiety about the situation. Loki continued: "Forgive us for bringing you here. Please, please, mi'lord. We are simple changelings that have lost their favorite trickster..."

Alex frowned.

Coyote cut in, "We merely want to know what happened, Lord Alex, please. If we can help in anyway, we would gladly aide you."

Perhaps it was the eager faces. Perhaps it was Alex's extreme exhaustion. And even, possibly be because Alex _wanted _to tell the story again. For whatever reason, against every instinct that had been ingrained in him by Puck, by Fox, even by Titania, he told the tricksters everything.

Starting with how when his grandfather died, he was charged to watch over a scholarship program in a "special" school in Bayville, New York. Eventually he attended this school, not realizing that Puck had been "double binded," causing the fae pain and suffering. A few months in, the instigator of all these events turns out to be Goliath's and David's clone, Thailog, and the behemoth comes after Alex, apparently to kill him. Instead, he tricked Alex into releasing Puck from all binds- practically gift wrapping him for Thailog to take as his personal fae slave.

Now Alex was going to go save him.

"To make a long story short," Alex said, finishing the story.

"Too late," Snickered Raven, receiving a elbow in the ribs from Loki. Alex continued, unaware.

"It was my fault. I have to go rescue him, if I am to even begin to pay off the debt I owe."

The fae were silent, attempting solemnity in front of the halfling. Coyote stepped up. "Thank you, Alexander. We wish you luck on your quest."

Alex nodded sleepily. In a flash he left, going back to the castle bed that awaited him.

Coyote stood silent in the middle of the circle of tricksters. He turned around to see a grave Loki. The fae smiled at the Norse trickster. "That'll mean that I'm winning the bet."

"No, that means that Puck is winning the bet," Stated Raven.

"And who bet with him? Anyone besides me?" Coyote spun dramatically. "Didn't think so."

"He could still mess this one up, you know," Loki said, angrily.

"Care to make a wager on that?" Coyote smiled.

The crowd groaned.


	6. That Shapeshifter Devil of the Sea

A/N: My friends how I have failed you! (though you are only five that have reviewed... :(...) Many make excuses, but I have a good one. See, my liver attacked me. Or rather my body attacked my liver as a foreign body, and though the liver is a forgiving organ, it decided to make me very sick.

Long story short, I had to drop two of my classes. I now only have classes on Tuesday/Thursday. That leaves a long weekend for ...writing!

sob

I intend to wrap this story up by the end of November, as it will be a full year since I started this journey/saga. I want to write more... but when I see stories that have more reviewers and support I second-guess myself.

So right now you have gotten the triple threat from me. I have appealed to your:

Social Pity (I have no friends)

Physical Pity (I have a liver that hates me... and I am only 19!)

Pathos Pity/Empathy (I am losing confidence in myself)

Many of you are groaning, and rightly so. I am talking in half sarcasm- I like reviews, but they are not wanted if not freely given.

On with the story!

LJP: Heh, I was hoping to draw blood with that twist. Don't worry, I agree with you. It would be rather devious of Puck to have planned the whole thing, let alone let us shell out pity for him and then have it twisted out of us.

We can't feel sorry for him if he got himself into this mess!

As you will see as it unfolds, the bet was to gain Alexander's trust/ and to get a trickster influenced royal on the throne. Coyote and the other tricksters don't seem to care for Puck's well-being because they don't realize the severity of the situation like Alex thinks he does.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Puck woke in a different room this time. He had managed to resist Thailog's wishes for a long time this particular episode, much to the clone's ire, but it seems his anger was outweighed by his overarching success.

Thailog now had clones of Brooklyn, Hudson, Bronx and Lexington waiting back at the Eyrie building for the arrival of Goliath, Elisa, Angela, Broadway, Alex and an egg.

Puck and the other captives were running out of time. Goliath was due back that night.

As he woke more he looked around his surroundings, and it was a complete replica of the throne room at Castle Wyvern.

"Do you like my craftsmanship?" Thailog said while lounging in the throne. "Thanks to the powers you so willingly doted on me, I was able to make my own castle."

Puck sighed and noticed he was chained, yet again. "I suppose you wouldn't fit the stereotypical super-villain if you didn't have some kind of delusion of grandeur..."

Thailog paused. "In nothing that I have done is there any thing that could be called stereotypical."

Puck laughed. "Thailog! Making _clones_? You have already done that! Xanatos has already done that! STAR WARS ALREADY DID THAT!"

Thailog was unfazed. "Puck, my friend, I think you are beginning to lose your edge. Otherwise, you would have seen the ultimate end of my scheme."

Puck lashed back, "I'm beginning to lose _my mind_. If you don't need me anymore, just kill me. Your games _bore_ me, Thailog."

Thailog's eyes danced, strongly considering it.

"Thailog,_please_ don't do that!" A voiced peeled out from the doorway.

Thailog curled his lip in disgust. "Proteus..."

Puck looked behind Thailog to see the grotesque being gliding into the room. He was elongated as if he had been stretched on some kind of torture device, and to everyone's chagrin, he was a living testament to it. Thailog turned around to glare at the obvious annoyance. As Puck looked at Proteus, he was met with a look of extreme covetousness.

The strange being came straight up to Puck, practically ignoring Thailog. He came so close to Puck that the bound fae could feel his labored breathing on his face. Puck watched with mute horror as the shape shifter lifted his hand towards Puck. Proteus gently traced the contour of Puck's cheek with one of his fingernails. "What a marvelous specimen..."

Puck tried to recoil, but the chains kept him in place.

Proteus chuckled lightly. "Thailog, if you don't want him anymore... forget the money. I still could use him..."

Puck nearly choked on his own bile.

Thailog grabbed Proteus's arm and twisted it with a sickening CRACK. "_No._He will die in accordance with the plan," He said to a screaming and flailing Proteus on the ground.

Puck had never been so thankful for his captor in all his life. Something about Proteus was just _wrong._And it wasn't the implied sexuality of the character before him. He looked to the writhing creature on the ground with fear in his eyes. He wanted to thank Thailog for doing that, but somehow that just felt oxymoronic. He settled for a furtive look of thanks, but just in case Thailog changed his mind, he quickly looked away.

"Now we wait for me to take the ultimate revenge on Goliath."

Proteus managed to sulk off to a corner where he set his shoulder back into place. He glared out of his sunken eyes at Thailog.

Thailog didn't notice or care.

* * *

Alex came back and tried to explain to a worried Goliath that everything was okay. He fell into a bed and was out, his mind swimming with dreams of how he was going to rescue Puck.

When he finally woke, it was late in the afternoon. He managed to find a quiet Elisa sitting in a garden drinking tea.

"Elisa..."

She quickly put her cup down. "Alex! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for last night. I don't know what got into me..."

Alex smiled and shrugged. "It happens. I can't believe how much I slept! What's the deal for leaving tonight?"

Elisa smiled. "We leave as soon as they wake and say goodbye. By the way, Angela had her egg last night- by the light of the full moon."

"That's wonderful! It'll be nice not to be the youngest one running around the castle anymore."

"Actually... Angela has decided for the child to be raised here."

"...Really? And Broadway is willing to stay as well?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. You'll have to ask her yourself, but she is leaving the egg here for Princess Katherine and the others to raise. When the egg is ready, they can stay here on Avalon or join the Manhattan Clan."

"...Well. I guess that is the best thing for it."

"Yeah- Angela just wants the egg to be able to have the same love of her homeland as Angela does. It's a very wise decision... one that I probably couldn't make myself."

Alex lowered his head. "Does Goliath know?"

Elisa's head snapped away. She really wanted to hit something. No, godammit. I don't know anything about Goliath anymore.

Yet she stayed calm. "I'm sure he does."

Alex nodded. "Then onto goodbyes, then."

* * *

Puck eyed the empty room. He could almost taste the electricity in the air.

Whatever was going to happen was bound to occur tonight.

Goliath was going to walk into a trap, take some unspeakable punishment for merely _being_. Then Thailog would likely turn on Alex to hurt Xanatos- especially since Puck would be out of the picture.

Then Thailog would kill him, Puck, ending this scheme.

He struggled against the chains of iron that bound him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Alex was meant to grow up and be the next Arthur or Merlin should he so choose. Xanatos was meant to continue scheming and somehow achieve his goal of immortality. Goliath was supposed to triumph over evil, having humans and gargoyles finally accept one another.

Elisa and Goliath were meant to have the first interspecies child.

But all of this was going to end. After many visions, the fae had found a future they desired most- one in which was filled with enough fun to keep them interested, but also enough good to keep them alive. _All_ of the species alive. The future that he had helped strive towards with the fae was about to be destroyed.

Puck heard a soft chuckle resonate through the halls.

The sound made his neck prickle. It had been a long time since a mortal (or demi-immortal... whatever you wanted to classify such) had given him that look of desire. And he sincerely hoped it was merely a trait of greed that played on the shape-shifter's face, not anything else.

At least Thailog had never stooped to _that._

Alone in the throne room, he knew that if it was Proteus, no one could save him. Thailog was off somewhere plotting and all of his gargoyle neighbors were cloned and probably locked away in cold storage.

Was it really that hopeless?

He couldn't help but think that if he did manage to survive this little excursion, but something happened to Alex...

How long before Fox, Titania, David or Oberon tracked him down? Which one would seek revenge on him first? He was, apparently, he thought wryly, the reason for this whole mess.

Thailog had obsessed over him. He matured to going beyond money and greed, to thinking he needed to take out his "fathers" for creating him. And Thailog had centered the plan around Puck.

A shadow in the doorway started to grow in the flickering torchlight. Soft clicks of shoes (obviously _not_ a gargoyle...) grew progressively louder. Puck couldn't help but feel his throat constrict and pulse begin to race.

Thailog was not his biggest threat anymore, though the damaged gargoyle clone clearly planned to kill him. This Proteus was even more unpredictable. Whereas Thailog was cold and calculating, this creature exuded insanity and spontaneity.

And that was scary.

Avalon, he really was losing his mind. Someone so... perpetually uninteresting was scaring Puck out of his boots. _What_was it that scared him so?

Proteus stood in the doorway, his skeletal frame and sunken eyes all oriented towards him. A twisted smirk played across his mouth. "What have we here... you and I... all alone?"

Puck scowled.

"Thailog made it clear that I was not to touch you...He must still be possessive of you though he says he wants you dead," The New Olympian cooed as he stepped closer to Puck.

Puck instinctively drew back against the wall that held his chains.

"Come now, gentle Puck, I merely want to talk..." Proteus said softly.

Puck found his voice after a moment. "...Something... is not right with you."

Proteus laughed. "What? You mean my mind? Certainly that was a given..."

Puck narrowed his eyes. That didn't explain the extreme nervousness Puck was having in the pit of his stomach. "You wanted to talk?"

"Aren't you curious as to why I want you as my own possession?" He cocked his grotesquely elongated head to the side.

"What, you mean how everyone else seems to be coveting me?" Puck said exasperatedly.

"Hardly," He said.

Puck felt his heart skip a beat. What was going on?

"Halcyon wanted me for my loyalty. David wanted me so that he could get to Halcyon. Demona wanted me for revenge. Thailog wanted me _to be _his revenge. And that is just this century," Puck finished.

Proteus gave a nod of his head. "All noble reasons."

"What then?"

Proteus looked hard at Puck. "There are a select few of us New Olympians that have a societal memory about the break between our races- the fae and ourselves. We are unlike others that live on that accursed isle in that we _know_. Do _you_ know what I am referring to?"

Puck stared blankly back at Proteus.

The shape-shifter gave a throaty laugh. "Let me give you a hint: Why are some of the former Greek and Egyptian Gods on New Olympus and some still with their full powers on Avalon?"

Puck knew what Proteus was referring to. "Because they didn't agree with the 'no interference' law."

"Exactly. Despite what our current legends say, we made our own island because we had no choice dictated by Oberon. We wanted a time when the 'upper-class' fae would finally back out of the world that way we could... reinstate our godhood. Unfortunately, most of the original 'Olympians' that ended up on New Olympus have bred and produced more offspring that seem to think that we wanted to escape the wrath of the humans.

"How weak and helpless those fools have become! They cringe in fear from the humans in our history, like that fool Taurus. Humans were made to be dominated by the more powerful. I and a select few have been gifted with the memory of this single fact."

Puck gave him a cynical look. "Do you _realize_ how crazy-freak-minded you sound right now?"

Proteus's dead eyes gave off an insane glint. "I know how powerful Oberon is... But if I could lead an attack of New Olympus greatest criminals to Avalon... We could take over the world without hindrance..."

"Riiiight... And there you wait for the mother ship to come and pick you up and take you back to some crazy-freak-minded planet."

Proteus had been lost in his reverie for a moment, but a sly smirk brought him back. "Funny, changeling. I suppose your humor is your only defense at this point, seeing as you are trapped in a web of chains. I simply _must_ get Thailog's recipe for this delicious iron. It would come so in handy for the destruction of Avalon..."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You have to find it first."

"Funny you should mention it. I don't plan on finding anything." He stared at Puck with his tiny pupils, the implication searing itself into Puck's brain.

Puck stared back, choosing his words carefully. "_I_can't get you there..."

"_Oh_, I think with the right persuasion, you could."

"No, I really can't. Besides it being against some of my few morals, I am not _physically_capable of going to Avalon. Oberon bound me."

Proteus smiled. "Yess. But didn't your little ward _break_ those bonds?"

"Yes, but-" Puck started to say then he stopped himself.

Oh no.

He tried to regain his composure but it was too late. Proteus had seen it. "I've done a little research my fae friend... The only bind on you right now is Thailog's. And with the right _coaxing_," the word dripped out of his mouth, "I will be able to take possession of you instead of him killing you. All I really have to do is show him how much_ fun_ we'll have and I don't think he'll be able to hand over the chains fast enough."

Puck then knew why this creature scared him so. Aside from the obvious evil and insanity he had, Proteus represented a future.

One that the fae had tried desperately to destroy.

Yet here it was staring Puck in the face: The incarnate of the twilight of the gods, of Ragnarok, of the apocalypse. At least to the fae.

And once the fae fell, it was only a matter of time before the other races. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought.

Proteus laughed again. "You know I speak the truth. It is only a matter of time..."

* * *

Goliath and company sat in their respective boats. Elisa and Goliath were even more adamant that they should not even look at each other. Alex glanced over at the other skiff and saw that Angela was stoically looked ahead as Broadway stared longingly back towards Avalon. Obviously, they did not both share the same resolve.

Alex sighed. Manhattan could not come soon enough.

They arrived at the harbor just as it was turning night. It was a weird experience for the gargoyles as they stepped off their skiffs- the sun had just set, but they felt they had been awake for hours.

The gargoyles offered rides to Alex and Elisa, but Elisa wistfully rocked back on her heals and said she'd rather walk. Alex looked at her and said he would walk too.

The gargoyles climbed up the nearby port authority building and glided off towards the Eyrie. Alex looked to Elisa as she watched them go, and envious glint in her eyes. They started towards Elisa's apartment in silence. Luckily it wasn't far, and at least it was relatively good neighborhoods up to a point.

Alex had grown up with Elisa as a great friend and mentor that also happened to be _human._ It was funny that he had to specify that, but it was only too true. As he walked alongside her, about five inches taller than her, he looked down at her face that she tried to keep impassive. Something was clearly bothering her, so he knew he was duty bound to pry.

"So you and Goliath-"

"Arn.'t," She said simply.

Alex flinched a little from the word. He was afraid of that. Again, he had grown up most of his life thinking that they were the nearly ideal couple outside of his parents, but obviously everyone isn't perfect.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," he said finally.

She shrugged. "He's not exactly my type, nor my species."

Alex wanted to call her on those words, but he stayed silent.

"I just... I just don't understand it. Back there, that night... we kissed. And he didn't... give me any of this crap about it during. Only when I gave him a chance to actually _think_. I mean, really. Really? Did he really not kiss me back?"

Alex again was silent, knowing she wasn't really talking to him.

"I mean look at us. We are walking down this street. You look to be maybe a decade younger than me, but I certainly don't look like your mother (neither does your mother for that matter...). You are mature, attractive, and best of all silent when I need you to be." Alex couldn't help but smile, as they continued walking.

"But I have no attraction to you. I _could_ but I don't. I mean, watch this:" She grabbed his arm to stop their walking and put her arms around his neck. She got up on her toes and kissed him.

Naturally, Alex balked and tried to push her off. She persisted, opening her eyes a little to see his shock and blush rising up his cheeks.

She finally let him go, laughing. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, shuddering. "_WHY_ did you have to do that?"

She was still laughing. "Was it that bad?" She said innocently.

He scowled. "How can I answer that without getting slapped?" Despite himself he cracked a smile.

"Good point. I was just curious, is all."

Alex looked skeptical. "And?"

"And... I wanted to freak you out." He rolled his eyes. They looked up and saw that there were right next to Elisa's apartment. She went to kiss him goodnight, and Alex drew back a little, still wary of her wayward lips. She laughed and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead.

He watched as she went up the steps. Then he disappeared in a flash of green light.

As she ascended her stairs, she couldn't help but dwell on the fact that her kiss with Alex was nothing like the kiss with Goliath.

So he still did want her.

* * *

Goliath, Angela and Broadway arrived to see the others excitedly waiting for them. "How was it?" said Lexington as soon as they had their feet on solid ground.

"Wonderful," Angela offered as Goliath silently closed his wings around him and Broadway looked down to the ground. She elbowed her mate. He looked up and smiled.

Brooklyn walked forward, looking behind the new arrivals curiously. "So where's the little egg?"

Broadway shifted uncomfortably. Angela sighed. Goliath decided to answer. "Angela wisely has decided that the egg be reared on Avalon as she was."

Brooklyn, Lexington, Hudson, and Bronx went pale. Brooklyn looked back to Hudson with a strange look. Angela and Broadway were preoccupied, but the look did not get by Goliath. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Hudson spoke up. "Well that's best for the wee one. I just hope we get to meet the bugger before it is full grown. It happens so quickly on that isle..."

Angela smiled appreciatively. "I'm sure we will."

"Well, I'm sure you guys need your rest from the long journey. Lex and I will take first watch."

"If you don't mind, I'd kinda like to go to stretch out my wings a bit," Broadway said, stretching.

Another look. This time Angela noted it too and looked to Goliath. He acknowledged her slightly.

"Uh... Broadway, Lex and I kinda had this thing planned. Plus, we've been sleeping all day. You've been awake for a little while at least. You can take second watch, okay?"

Broadway nodded, and went to the kitchen, unperturbed.

Brooklyn and Lexington prepared to take off. Brook gave a curt nod to Goliath and flew off into the night. Goliath nodded to Hudson and said he would be in the library should someone need him.

Angela followed her father as if going to read too. As they walked, she a step beside him, she said lowly, "Did you see that too?"

"Yes," He said, staring straight ahead. "Brooklyn could never lie very well."

* * *

The fake Brooklyn and Lexington went straight to Thailog's lair once they were sure they were not being followed. When they came into the room, they noticed the chained fae was alone in the throne room. They regarded their maker with limited interest. Though they were complete clones of they counterpart gargoyles, Thailog's demand that they were completely loyal to him permeated their consciences.

Puck knew immediately that these were the copies he had made, but his eyes still twinkled in the flickering torchlight with a silent cry for help.

"Where's Thailog?" Said Lexington.

Puck sighed.

"I'm right here," came the voice behind them.

"What are you doing, you fools? You are to wait for Goliath back at the castle."

Brooklyn swallowed. "We did, and they have arrived. However...they do not have the egg with them."

Thailog glared at them. "Why _not_?" He said through clenched teeth.

They explained what they knew, and Thailog flexed his fists. "Very well. Return to them as planned. I will set up a diversion soon to draw them here. Until then, keep it up." They scampered out of the room without a second thought.

Puck was smiling, his boldest move yet. "What will you do now, infallible clone? Your plan is starting to unravel..."

Thailog stood there, his fists tightly clenched. He glared at Puck but said nothing. "My revenge will be complete, just not on the timescale I had planned. The egg will be the threat to scare them to do my will."

Puck rolled his eyes, yet another bold move. "Give me a break, Thailog."

Thailog cracked his knuckles menacingly, while a very Xanatonian grin crept up his face. "Well, I can try..."


	7. A Moment in Time

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers, whose reviews remind me to continue writing!

Thanks again for the inquiries into my health; I have in fact recovered, but the diagnosis is still unknown. I blame the other people in the dorm growing (unintentional) biology experiments in their rooms.

This chapter has a lot to do with necessity. I've tried to figure out how to best do the scenes, and some of them I will admit worked out better than others. But it's been a year on this saga, so it will have to come to an end soon.

I plan to get to 10 chapters, so bear with me. I'm not very good at dragging things out too long, so hopefully the next three chapters will excite.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you like or dislike.

* * *

Alex walked into the castle, expecting to be ambushed by his doting parents. Slightly annoyed, he noticed that they had left for the night leaving him a note welcoming him home.

He walked up the steps to the library. He planned to find someone to give his story to- meanwhile he would use the information he had gleaned from Titania to go and find his mentor. He was going out with Wanda... And he needed to be left alone for a few days...

Instead, he'd be rescuing Puck. If everything went according to plan.

Alex walked right into something. Immediately Angela and Goliath stopped talking and looked at him gravely. Alex turned to his left and noticed that there was another person in the room- Warren, a.k.a. Angel. Angel looked at him curiously.

Alex immediately thought of the kiss. Had they been watching? Do they think this is some semi-normal human plot against those with wings?

"Uh...hi?" He said cautiously.

Goliath's eyes narrowed. "Did you enjoy our conversation on the skiffs earlier?" The gargoyle said, rather savagely.

Alex's blood froze. There was nothing like the anger of a gargoyle to completely kill your nerves. He thought quickly. "...Goliath... we didn't really talk at all on the skiff..."

Immediately, the tension broke. Angela beckoned him in. "I'm sorry we had to be like that..."

Goliath sighed. "We weren't sure if they planned on replacing you too."

"Replacing?"

Quickly, Angel recounted the entire happenings while they had been on Avalon. "We planted a tracking bug under Lex's belt buckle, hoping Proteus wouldn't figure it out-"

"Whoa, wait. You think _Proteus_ is the one behind this?"

Angel balked a little. "Yes. That's who I saw take Brooklyn."

Alex became incredulous. "You really think _Proteus_ could come up with all this? Proteus can't make _clones._ Seriously, this has Thailog-"

"Alex." Goliath said sternly. "We _know_ Proteus is involved. We have no reason to believe that Thailog, Demona, or anyone else could be involved. We have to go with what we know."

Alex was fuming. This is exactly what Thailog wanted them to think! Alex looked at his winged companions and he saw it written all over their faces- they thought he was obsessing again. Angel had picked up as much from the few visits he had had with the clan in the past few months. Alex felt them bristle at the mere mention of Thailog, and he could hardly blame them. Alex had talked of nothing else ever since Puck was abducted. Alex knew there was no way he'd be able to get to Thailog alone- he had to involve the clan. But the way things were going, the clan and Angel were beginning to distrust him as if he were crazy.

That is was Thailog wanted. He wanted them to leave Alex out of their plans.

Like hell.

Alex sighed. "You know, what? You're probably right..." Alex said thoughtfully. He noticed Goliath looking at him suspiciously, so he knew he had to sell this right. "It's just, in the past few months, I've been searching for a break in finding him. When you told me what had happened, I couldn't help but get excited. But you are absolutely right. Our friends are in danger, and we need to go help them, going on what we know.

"I will tell you though, this subterfuge has trap written all over it."

He paused, hoping that they would buy it.

Angela's eyes softened, Goliath relaxed and Angel nodded. Angel continued: "Lex and I figured that much. We wanted to try and ambush the trap by figuring out where they had taken everyone else, but the trace we put on Lex stopped working when he was replaced."

"So we're left exactly where we started..." Angela said with a hint of hopelessness.

Alex's heart skipped a beat. "Did you try doing a back-trace on it by pinging it's data-ram?" Alex said, knowing that what he just said made no sense.

Angela and Goliath stared back with blank eyes. "Lex was always the technological one..." Goliath said dumbly.

Warren tilted his head at Alex. "What do you mean by that?"

Alex felt his stomach lurch. His bluff was being called. "Uh... It's something Lex taught me a while back." Believable. "I only question it because if Proteus knew there was a trace, he would probably use it to lead us _into_ the trap, not block us from getting in." Even more believable. He must of inherited lying through his teeth from his father.

Goliath nodded in agreement. "That's very true. Alex, can you check it on Lex's computer?"

Alex tried to seem not so eager. "I...I think so. It might take me a minute to remember Lex's passwords." Alex could almost laugh. What Lex could program, Alex could always undo with magic.

He stepped over to the computer, noting Angel's continued look of confusion. Alex started typing random commands and infused the monitor with a little bit of magic to pull up the trace-prompt. He manged to figure out what it would look like if Lex's program really was working (which it was not) in case Angel knew what to look for. Alex knew he had succeeded when Angel gave a short gasp.

"You did it! Look, there is the trace... Lex is... approximately 20 miles from here in upstate New York."

Alex printed off the map with the tracer on it. He handed it to Goliath. "I'll help out in any way I can." He said, sincerely.

Goliath nodded. "Let's get out here."

* * *

Elisa was sleeping when she awoke to her cat hissing at something. She slowly reached for her gun and holster on her nightstand, and was rather dismayed to find that it was not there- she had left it in the living room. She opted for her lamp instead.

She tiptoed to her bedroom door and peeked out.

There stood a ghostly form of her father. A younger form of her father. And it was pleading with Cagney to shut up.

She opened her door and leaned against the door frame. "Hello, Coyote." She said, matter-of-factly, putting down the lamp on an end table.

Coyote looked up and smiled, giving Cagney the chance to pounce on the astral figure. The cat was rather surprised, however, when it fell right through the form of Coyote. Thoroughly displeased, Cagney ran off past Elisa, into her bedroom and under the bed to sulk.

Coyote laughed. Elisa scowled. "So I guess you aren't really here..." She said, impatiently.

Coyote smirked. "It's true. Oberon's gathering still has not ended, so I can't really leave yet."

"Geez, how long do those things go on for?" Elisa asked strolling right past the ghost in her living room, to the kitchen to get some milk.

Coyote-ghost sat down on her couch. "Oh, I don't know. Usually until something more interesting happens."

Elisa drank right out of the milk carton. In an afterthought, she poured some on a saucer walked back into her bedroom, putting it next to her bed. Cagney stared at it suspiciously before complying and coming out from hiding.

She turned back on Coyote. "So to what do I owe this 'encounter?'"

He leaned forward a little. "It concerns a little bet I made..."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "It. is. 2. 30. in. the. morning. Please come back when you have something more interesting for me to hear." She spun on her heals and was about to slam the bedroom door on her guest.

"Elisa, wait! Eons ago, now, the tricksters got fed up with Puck always getting picked for Oberon's assignments. Many of us were getting bad reputations in our own realms, but Puck had managed to maintain his as a harmless trickster. Loki especially was jealous by this, so he challenged Puck that he would never have any real effect on Avalon."

Elisa slowly let go of the door and walked into the living room. She sat on a chair opposite of Coyote, looking nonplussed, but also not hostile.

"Now telling any trickster, let alone Puck, that all their tricks would mean nothing in the end is quite a statement to be said. We immortals often have to keep each other busy with duels and challenges of this nature. However, this challenge was personal and Puck took great offense. So he called up all the tricksters to take part in seeing who would win."

"As interesting a story as this is, I really don't care about a bet-"

Coyote sighed. "But don't you see? The bet is to see whether Puck can change the future."

Elisa looked at Coyote, then rolled her eyes. She rolled her hand as if to say 'continue, go on.'

So he did. "Everyone said it could not be done. The future was ruled by fate, etc... In addition, the future that was in place was the best one we fay could hope for. Would Puck really have the guts to try and change what Oberon decreed as the best?

"Well, Puck has already won the bet. Way back when, the future we were seeing said that the Spanish Armada would defeat Queen Elizabeth. Yet somehow, SOMEHOW, Puck manipulated events a la butterfly effect (literally, I think) to cause the Armada to be wiped out by a massive storm. England became a world power, followed by the United States, etc. Puck managed to change all this without interfering at all. Had he, Oberon would not have wasted a second in dealing with Puck.

"Puck was the obvious winner, but Loki could not let it stand. He furthered the bet, extending to Oberon's actual lineage.

"Now everyone already knew that Merlin wanted nothing to do with the throne, but there was talk that a new heir might be born. It would be raised on Avalon and succeed Oberon when the time came.

"Now, thanks to Puck (and the clan, we mustn't forget), Alexander was born and was not raised on Avalon. Again, bet won. But then things began to fall apart.

"The future that we had striven for in our entire existence with all of the races surviving until the end has disappeared. In it's place is a whole number of possible futures, most with the extinction of the humans, the gargoyles, and yes, even the fay."

Elisa's eyes danced. "How does it feel? To not know the future? To not know if you will live or die tomorrow? To not know if everything will work out okay?"

Now Coyote scowled. "I can understand a human's displeasure with not knowing the future. But also, I think many humans find comfort that they are not entirely responsible for their ultimate fate.

"Now, thanks to Puck, Loki, Oberon, or someone or something else, that is no longer the case."

Elisa sat there, tired, lonely, and depressed, and now her father's likeness was telling her that she was entirely responsible for her fate. "So what is the redeeming factor?"

Coyote's features became more grave. "Tonight, many things could change for the worse or the better. I want you, with your knowledge of what's at stake, to go and help Goliath with his quest."

Elisa laughed softly. "No pressure, right?"

* * *

Goliath, Angela, Angel, Alex, and Broadway (after updating and confirmation that he was in fact Broadway) flew towards the marked spot on the map Alex had manged to produce. They flew over downtown, the night life just getting started in some places. They happened to fly over Elisa's flat when Goliath stopped gliding in mid-air and attempted to hover over the apartment.

Angela looked back to see that Elisa was standing on her balcony in her signature red jacket, waiting to be picked up.

* * *

"What do you mean, _gone?_" Thailog growled into a receiver.

"They just disappeared! They are nowhere in the castle..."

Thailog crushed the receiver in his hand. Puck looked on with mute amusement.

"Thailog!" Screeched Proteus. "Thailog, they're here!"

"WHAT?" Thailog stood, throwing the receiver down on the ground. "_How_could they figure it out? _You_said we would be impregnable!" He pointed a clawed finger at Puck's face.

Puck replied, "I really did wonder _why_ you sent them to Avalon..."

Thailog snarled in rage. He snapped his fingers and there appeared both the clones and the true forms of Brooklyn, Hudson, Lexington and Bronx. He smiled in wicked way. "Despite all my planning," he addressed the medley of organisms before him, "we have unexpected visitors. Things will change a little. I suggest you start fighting, as when Goliath and company get here, they are most likely going to confuse who is who...giving the clones a chance to live."

Thailog grabbed Puck and ran off towards another part of the castle. Planting him there would make it so that little brother would have trouble finding him...

* * *

Goliath and company walked into the castle warily. Alex sensed the magic emanating from the walls, but he kept silent. Goliath felt uneasy, not only because the the noises they were following were that of a battle, but because Elisa was walking beside him as if nothing had happened between them.

Goliath looked at the raven-haired human beside him. How the odd circumstances had thrown them together. And how they had torn him apart.

Goliath was tired. Things were never working out anymore. Year after year, he missed the old life he had had back in medieval Scotland. But even then, when he thought of the one beside him...

It was always Elisa.

Demona was smart and beautiful, strong and courageous, but she just wasn't Elisa. Even in her younger years, Demona had a streak of darkness in her.

But not Elisa.

Why then was this so hard? Was he really dismissing her because he wanted her safety? Or was it... something else?

He dared to steal a glance at her. Despite it all, everything he had said and done to her, she stood beside him, comfortable and forgiving.

He knew the choice was already made.

Alex, of course, was oblivious to Goliath's inner dialogue. He anxiously started to feel around the castle for magic of some kind... any kind.

It was overwhelmingly Puck. That meant they were in the right place. It also meant that Puck was forced to do some magic that he did not have to do... had it not been for the misplaced intentions of Alex...had Alex been more intelli-

Alex shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. He could think about that later.

The group came to the room where the scuffle was obviously coming from. Goliath carefully looked around the corner at the battle.

His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

The clones were flawless from ear-tip to claw, facial expressions- everything. He could not tell the difference. He wondered how even Thailog had kept them straight. Oh wait-

"Alex, can you turn into Thailog for a moment?" Goliath said with a wry smirk.

Alex looked shocked then smirked back. "Way ahead of you."

* * *

Goliath walked into the throne room. "STOP THIS IMMEDITELY!" All heads turned towards the voice. One of the Brooklyn's decided to give his counterpart one last punch to the proboscis.

"We have captured Thailog, so the end is near..." Everyone in the room smiled and cheered. Goliath found that annoying.

Angela and Angel brought out 'Thailog' in chains. "Release me you imbeciles!" He shouted.

Goliath wanted to laugh, but held his tongue valiantly. "So... which is which, Thailog?" He asked.

'Thailog' rolled his eyes. "Like I would just tell you, 'father.'"

Goliath looked back at 'Thailog.' This wasn't part of the original plan. Why was Alex improvising?

Angela got the hint. She pulled the chains around 'Thailog's' neck to make like she was choking him. 'Thailog' made a good show of coughing and sputtering. "Okay, fine."

"I command the clones to stand over there," he said, pointing to the corner.

One of the Brooklyns, a Broadway, a Lexington, a Bronx and a Hudson stepped to the indicated corner. Goliath smiled proudly. Looking happily at his clan-mates he threw them some chains. "Kindly tie them up." They laughed and were happy to do so, if with a little bit more force than was necessary.

Once they were reprimanded, Alex turned back into his half-fay self, much to the chagrin of the fooled clones. Just then, as all super-villain hide-outs are wont to do, the defense system in the castle acted up, sending out robots, lasers and the like to apprehend the intruders.

Goliath craned his head backwards to yell to Angel, "You should get out while you still can." At the look of rebellion in Angel's face, Goliath added, "We might need some help from the outside..."

Angel nodded and took off. Goliath took stock of his clan, together again. And it included Elisa. But then he noticed-

His reverie was shot down by a laser that grazed his ear. He promptly grabbed the nearest piece of furniture, in this case a chair, and flung it at the source. As the flying piece of wood sailed through the air, he remembered what he had noticed.

Alex was gone.

* * *

Alex ran down the hallways, avoiding defense mechanisms from trap doors to constricting walls. One particular little diddy managed to enclose him in a metal net and send him plummeting through a ice cold vat of water. He barely escaped that one, since the metal repelled his magic.

He crawled out of the gauntlet, sopping wet, but his grail at hand. He knew Puck was close.

Thailog had just set off the defense systems when he heard Proteus slinking into the control room. "WHAT do you _want_?" He spat, nearly tearing apart the creature in front of him.

Proteus cringed only a moment before folding his arms in a smug way. "I have a proposition for you..."

"You're out of luck. I am about to go kill Puck now."

"Nononono, not _that,_" Proteus said as carefully as he could. "This has nothing to do with _that..._"

Alex walked in to see Puck chained to a chair in the middle of the room.

The moment froze in time for Alex. He could remember everything from that one moment and give it in exact detail.

He had, after all, thought of nothing else for months.

Puck's hair was cut like Owen's, but it still was white. His clothes were dark, nothing like the livery he would wear as a child of Oberon. He sat there, looking older than he ever had, but also just as mysteriously fairy-like. He was looking down at his chained hands that obviously held him captive, and he had yet to notice Alex's presence.

Then he noticed Alex. His piercing blue eyes bored holes into Alex's.

Puck smiled weakly. "Took you long enough."

Alex choked on a cry of happiness as he ran up to his mentor.

But then the shadowy figure that had stood behind Puck the whole time came out into the light.

Puck was just as surprised as Alex was and looked in confusion at the leering clone beside him.

Thailog pulled out large syringe filled with a silver-metallic liquid.

"Liquid Iron." He said simply to Puck, but mostly to Alex.

He grabbed Puck's arm, and just as the fay in his grasp tensed, he stabbed it into his arm. Pain contorted in the fay's face as Alex cried out in horror.

Unable to move, the Puck shivered then fell limp.


	8. The Shroud of Memory

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! You are my drug. I am addicted to your comments. LMAO.

Anyway, just wanted to say it's been great. We have two chapters after this one, then I'm starting a new project.

And I've already got great idea.

But I have to keep my head in the game, this story must be finished to everyone's likings! You guys know I have to jerk your chain a little bit longer- it's what I live for. This chapter is particularly short because it is important. I think you'll like it though.

LJP: Thank you for pointing that out. I've amended it in this chapter- he's not dead, just passed out from the initial shock to his system. Honestly, I love your reviews as they are so succinct and blunt. I'm glad you still like the story, despite the circles we go through.

Anon: Thanks. I hope you enjoy it too.

Onward!

* * *

Alex was frozen as he watched Puck crumple in the chair. Thailog regarded his slave with disdain as Puck lay there, dying.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The words were screamed, but Alex noticed it wasn't from his own lips.

A disgustingly elongated creature glided into the room, past Alex and ignored Thailog completely. He grabbed Puck's head attempting to rouse him but to no avail. "This was _not_ part of the deal, Thailog!" He said in a stern whisper.

Thailog glared at Proteus, and said nothing as he dropped the syringe. He turned to face Alex.

"My revenge on Goliath is nearly complete with the inevitable death of his clan. My revenge against you, my favored brother, has now been enacted. Now you too will die so that David will feel my wrath." The clone smiled wickedly, crouching down ready to pounce on Alex.

Alex stood in the doorway, dripping wet and staring dumbly at Proteus as he tried to save Puck. His mind distantly registered that Thailog was about to attack him and he needed to move _now._

His mind felt like it was in a deep sleep. A thought screamed at him, but it had to hit him a few times before he actually heard it.

_He's not dead _yet.

Alex dodged to the side of the room, just as Thailog swiped Alex's sided with his claws. Alex started to bleed, but his adrenaline kept the pain to a dull burn. Alex whispered under his breath and a sword materialized in his hands.

"Ooooh._I_ know that one too." Thailog said, a sword materializing in his hands as well. He laughed when he saw the confused look on Alex's face. "Yes, Puck taught me some things too. Of course he didn't really have a choice with me. But wait... he really had no choice but to teach you as well, didn't he?"

Alex cried out in rage as he lunged at the clone, swinging the sword high over his head. Thailog blocked it over his head and threw Alex off easily. "Come now, _Alex_. Puck surely taught you to control your emotions better than that..."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "True. I'll have to keep that in- mind!" He said as he lunged again at Thailog, this time with less power but more precision. Thailog didn't throw him off again, instead swung his sword to the side, attempting to get Alex in his side. Alex managed to see the attack and blocked the blow.

They engaged in a exchange of blows with Thailog's strength prominent, but Alex's agility keeping him up to par.

Proteus looked up furtively to the fight, but cared not as long as both of them were occupied. He molded his hand and literally sent it into Puck's wound to extract the iron. He pulled out some, but found that some of it was beginning to react with the fay's body, causing it to harden- giving Proteus a hard time. He noticed that things were getting heated in the castle, and his chances for escape were becoming less and less. If he wanted to make it out not captured and alive, he should leave. Now.

But one look at the fay convinced him otherwise. If he could just save the fay, he could have all he ever wanted...

Alex happened to glance at Proteus and saw what he was doing. He cried out "HEY!" just as Thailog's sword landing a blow on Alex's left upper arm. He screamed in pain, but turned the cry into a snarl as he launched a more offensive attack on Thailog.

"Come now, Alexander. Just give in already and I shall make it less_painful._"

Alex grunted in reply. "You know Thailog, even if you kill me, your revenge will not be complete..."

"HA! Listen to you. You sound like you are attempting one of my mind games. Indulge me then, Alex. _Why_ won't it be complete?"

"Goliath and his clan are reunited and are headed this way as we speak. Your plan has failed."

Thailog's eyes narrowed. "...Hardly." Thailog muttered some magic incantations and fired a huge energy blast at Alex.

Barely in time, Alex put up a shield, shining green. He had to drop his sword in order to maintain it, even though Thailog was just using his left hand. Just as Alex did this, his gaping wounds suddenly took their toll and Alex dropped down on one knee to further brace himself from the attack.

Proteus had removed all the iron he could find in Puck's system, yet still the fay did not stir. Frustrated, he shook the fay again, yet still no response. He glanced at the dueling pair and decided that it would be best to try and get out while he could.

He cut the chains holding Puck in place and attempted to gather him up to take the fay with him. Just as he bent down to do so, a large green energy blast fired right past his ear, singing his hair on that side.

"The Puck stays," growled Alex, still on one knee but maintaining the shield well. Proteus narrowed his eyes then thought better of it and slinked away without the fay. Better to live another day.

Alex turned back his attention to Thailog, but Thailog had already stepped closer to Alex, grabbing him by the throat.

"I_will_ have my revenge,_brother._" He readied his hand, positioned right over Alex's stomach.

Alex closed his eyes in fear, waiting for the gaping hole to appear in his torso.

Thailog bellowed out in pain as Bronx chomped down on Thailog's leg. He released Alex, and the halfling fell in a heap coughing to regain his breath.

Thailog kicked Bronx off, just as Goliath came in, punching him in the jaw. The trio followed shortly by tackling the clone to the ground. Elisa and Angela came in and tried to help Alex up, alarmed at how much blood Alex was loosing.

Alex had no time for that, so he absentmindedly brushed them off, and stumbled up to his feet, only vaguely aware that Thailog was thrashing and clawing about with Lexington, Broadway and Brooklyn on the ground as Hudson and Goliath attempted to grab the clone's hands to apprehend him. Bronx barked angrily and desperately wanted to get in on beating Thailog up.

Alex limped over to Puck now on the ground, laying in a heap on the floor. Elisa's breath caught as she noticed Puck was not moving and she ran to help Alex. Alex knelt slowly next to Puck as he picked up his friend and mentor, hugging him carefully.

Silent tears of apology flowed unashamedly down his face as he whispered incoherently words of sincere regret. Still Puck did not move. Angela noticed the iron on the ground, but also noticed that Puck had not lost his youthful appearance. Oberon had changed when he had tried to steal Alex away, but was stabbed by Xanatos with an iron spear. The fay looked only older in his face, and even then, it seemed it had nothing to do with the iron. Surely that didn't mean...

The dark blue clone threw Lexington against a wall, which freed up one of his hands. He aimed it at Alex and said, "Tell Puck I send my greetings!" He shouted manically.

He fired the blast at Alex's back, but it didn't hit Alex. Alex was surrounded by a green aura as he sat there on the ground, holding his broken friend.

Alex sat there with his eyes closed, saying nothing as everything in the room grew silent. Thailog stopped struggling and even Bronx felt the change in the air as he whined quietly.

For the first time since entering the room, the other gargoyles noticed Puck. Goliath's face fell, but not nearly as much as Brooklyn's.

Alex's eyes opened and only Elisa could see that that they glowed bright and insanely green. She gasped and walked cautiously back to the rest of the clan. Alex slowly rose from his sitting position, and gently let Puck on the ground. He turned slowly to face the assembly of gargoyles.

His face lacked emotion. He merely pointed at Thailog and said, "With this, I begin to redeem myself."

Thailog began to glow green and slowly levitated into the air. His face showed true fear, but he was quickly trying to say incantations to counteract Alex... But to no avail. He noticed that his voice was gone.

Alex stared with his glowing eyes at the clone. Goliath stepped forward as the rest of the clan looked on in horror. "Alex..."

Alex either ignored Goliath or could not hear him in his current state. "First, I undo all the magic that Puck has done for you or that you yourself performed." With that, the castle-like complex dissolved into the air as if it never existed and in its place stood an abandoned warehouse that they were on top of. Along with that went the clones and Thailog's powers.

"Second, I remove any bonds you ever have had on Puck.

"Next, I remove from you all memories of this incident, this place, these people, this dimension. You are a blank slate capable of any evil or good you should choose." Thailog arched his back in pain as the magic words struck him and erased from him the said memories. He cried out in pain, but his screams were silent. The Manhattan clan looked on in mute horror, but Elisa tried to talk to Alex as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Alex,_please!_"

"I now banish you, with all my authority as grandson of the Avalonian Queen, to another dimension where you my live in peace."

Just as this was about to be so, Alex felt a hand gently wrap around his ankle, and for that moment his concentration broke. He looked down and his eyes turned back to normal as he saw what had grabbed him.

"There's no need for that," Puck said mustering all the strength he had. Immediately, Thailog dropped to the ground in a daze.

Alex stood staring at Puck for what seemed liked ages before falling down to hug him. "I thought you were dead!" He said as the rest of the clan gathered around them.

"I practically was until Proteus's greed got in the way..." Puck said weakly, still woozy from the iron. Elisa soundly kicked it away and winked at Puck. He smiled appreciatively.

Alex released Puck and stared into Puck's eyes. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

Very sincerely, Puck looked back at Alex. "_Thailog_ did this to me. He tricked not only you, but the Queen, your father and mother, the clan_- everyone._ That you felt the full burden for my fate is my fault alone for giving you that impression."

"No matter what you say I could...never blame...you-" Alex said as he collapsed from the loss of blood. He fell into Puck's arms, as Puck looked greatly concerned.

"We should get back to the castle as soon as possible," said Goliath as he nodded to his clan. Hudson gently lifted Alex as Elisa put her arms around Goliath's neck.

"Can you walk...?" Brooklyn began, talking to Puck, but the trickster had already tried to stand. He faltered and Brooklyn scooped him up, much to the fay's chagrin. They jumped off the roof of the building they were on and flew back towards Manhattan.

No one seemed to notice that out of one of the fire escapes on the building, a familiar figure came over and sat the dazed Thailog up, stroking his hair.

"Shh, darling. We will make everything all right," said Demona as she cradled Thailog in her arms.


	9. Sleep While Your Life Goes By

A/N: Now that this one is done, all we have left is the final chapter to wrap up all of our loose ties. It's been a great year, my friends and I thank you again for all the support and reviews you've given me.

* * *

_A Few Days later..._

Fox walked into the room to check on her son. She straightened some pillows and drew the curtains back, only slightly, lest the light offend her son's eyes. She dotingly smoothed back his hair as he lay in the huge bed, her eyes softening as she did so. He didn't make a sound as he slept.

Puck was asleep in a chaise lounge near the foot of the bed. Fox looked over at him and smiled a little.

Both of them had been sleeping since they had gotten back from the incident. Before passing out himself, Puck has assured a distraught David and Fox that he had healed Alex and it would be a few days before such an amount of wounds and magic consumption would run their course.

Despite this, Fox checked on her son practically hourly.

"It will be a little longer, Janine..." Came the monotone from behind her. Puck had transformed into Owen...wearing casual clothes. Which meant khakis and a black t-shirt. His glasses were not on as he sat on the lounge looking at Fox with those piercing blue eyes.

"You know that I've hated to be called that since I was a little girl, Owen."

"Yes, but it certainly earned me points with your father when I called you so," He said, smiling.

"Like you ever needed points with him. Even after you 'defected' he still couldn't stop comparing you to Vogel..." Her brow furrowed as she thought of her father, now gone.

Owen changed the subject for her. "Is there anything else I could help you with? Ms. _Xanatos?_" He said, putting undue stress on her last name.

She shook her head. "You need your rest. Also, you didn't need to turn into Owen for my sake-"

"Mrs. Xanatos? I'd heard you needed me?" Came a whispered voice from the doorway. It was Colby Stern, David's new assistant.

Fox turned to Owen to see his wry smile and his cocked eyebrow. He had known Colby was coming. They had kept Colby informed about the gargoyles for necessity (and that it was common knowledge now where the gargoyles slept), but the Xanatos's had kept the quirks of the former major domo and Alex's heritage rather quiet. Colby only ever cared about his own betterment anyway. He had been told that Alex had been in a skiing accident and had his head. Colby only wondered how much the brat had cost and whether it affected him.

"Yes...Colby. I wasn't sure if you and Owen had met. Owen Burnett, meet Colby Stern."

Colby eyed Owen carefully. He held out a hand. "Your _replacement._"

Owen didn't even flinch. He smiled and nodded as he shook Colby's hand. "Well, I've moved on to bigger and better things, no offense Janine."

Fox gave a hollow laugh at the jibe. "None taken." Asshole.

"What_kind_ of things?" Colby asked as an attempt to sound indifferent when he could hardly hold back his intrigue.

Owen looked at Colby with a glint in his eye. "Have you ever heard of Dominique Destine?"

Colby paused only a moment, "Oh that rich chick who collects antiques! I heard she's loaded!"

"And looking for more staff."

Fox blanched a little. "Owen, are you honestly going to try and ask her for a job?"

"Well, it seems I don't have one here... As long as someone _else_ doesn't attempt to go for the job, then I think I have no harm in_asking._"

Colby smiled to himself. "Well, if that will be all, Mrs. Xanatos..."

Fox nodded in reply. Colby practically dashed out of the room, saying he needed to make some phone calls.

Owen sat back down on the lounge, leaning his head back with a smile on his lips.

"That was cruel," Fox said, stifling a laugh as she sat on the corner of Alex's (massive) bed.

"You caught on pretty quick," He said as he melted back into his Puck form.

Fox had slight concern in her eyes. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, Fox. Just..." He sighed as he continued, "tired. Despite my freedom from all magical and nonmagical bonds, I've been healing from my time with Thailog at a slower than desired rate. I can't hold Owen, let alone any other spell, for very long."

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the fay with his eyes closed. This was not the jubilant Puck that often made light of the most serious things and got away with countless trickeries over the years. "Puck...should you ever want to _talk_about what happened there..."

"I could guarantee it wouldn't be with you," came the callus reply. He still had his eyes closed with his head back on the lounge.

Her face twisted in a frown but held down her anger at the statement. She rose to leave him alone. Just as she turned to walk towards the door, Puck reached up and grabbed her wrist, his blue, pupil-lacking eyes stared sincerely at hers.

"Fox...I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I wouldn't burden you with that story."

Fox turned and slowly sat down next to him on the lounge. "Puck, it would be a burden I would be glad to bear. All of us would gladly help you through this."

Puck laughed a little as he shook his head no. "I'm not a human that needs psychiatric help, dear one. I mean, I'm _fay_ which literally means _crazy._"

He leaned back against the lounge back, glancing at Alex as he did so. "I know I've not seemed myself, or at least the way you've always seen me, since we've been back from the fake castle. I really and truly just need my rest..." He said as he yawned.

"Well then, let me perfectly frank: We curious little humans (and I use that term loosely here), want to _know_ what happened to you in order to satisfy our curiosity."

Puck chuckled. "That's more like it... Look... Maybe some day I'll talk..."

"But for now, you need your beauty sleep?" Fox finished for him.

But he was already asleep, a smile still on his face. Fox gently placed a blanket on the fay that had caused her son so much pain and sorrow, but also so much joy and happiness.

And for both, she was forever grateful.

* * *

Elisa knocked on the door to Alex's room softly that night. She hadn't been able to get a hold of anyone in the castle that would know if Alex had woken yet, so she had decided to find out herself.

To her surprise, Puck opened the door. He smiled at her slightly.

"And how can I help the great Detective Maza?" He said jokingly in a low tone. He leaned against the door frame either for necessity or he didn't want her to be able to see in.

"How's Alex? Is he awake yet?" Elisa asked, ignoring Puck's playful tone.

Puck glanced back in the room, then looked back at Elisa, his arms folding. "Still out cold. He should be for a little while- he's still so young, his human side can't always keep up with the fay side."

Elisa nodded. She looked at Puck carefully trying to find the words she wanted to say to him.

Puck noticed her struggle, but waited patiently for the words to find her.

"Brooklyn and the others filled us in on partly what happened to you... If you ever need anything, Puck..."

Puck rolled his eyes, while muttering under his breath, "Women."

Elisa stopped talking. "Fine. Here's what I really wanted to say." She leaned over and hugged Puck as tight as she could.

Puck tensed and gasped a little as she embraced him. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just stood there dumbly as she hugged him. With her arms still wrapped around him, she continued, "Without you, I know Thailog would have completed his plan before any of us could do anything. I want to thank you for in part saving the clan that I love."

Puck relaxed in her arms and he slightly hugged her back with his own arms. "You do mean, the clan _leader_ you love, don't you?"

Elisa eyes shot open as she pulled back a little from Puck. "Goliath didn't need saving..."

Puck leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Yes he did. Goliath had lost his purpose and didn't want to involve you in a world where he couldn't give you the answers you wanted. Now he's rearranged his priorities and found his purpose." He pulled back a little and looked into Elisa's eyes knowingly.

Elisa blushed, but her face also softened. She nodded happily and finally released Puck from her grasp. Puck tilted his head as he smiled at her.

"One more question before I go," She said, still smiling.

"_Almost_ anything, Detective."

She looked at him sideways. "You put yourself through all this just for a _bet?_"

Puck had a blank expression on his face before recognition set in and he started to snigger. "Heh... I suppose Coyote fed you some line about this being a bet I can't lose? Is that what he said?"

Elisa's face fell. She nodded since the words escaped her.

Puck grabbed his sides to stop from laughing too hard. "Wow... I haven't heard _that_ one in a long time... What'd he do, come to you in an astral form?"

Elisa was dumbstruck. "You mean... he... He _played_ me?!"

"Like a violin." At her anger, he chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "We did make a bet eons ago that one of us could avoid a gathering without dying. But even that's not the reason I refused to return," he said as his eyes wandered back into Alex's room.

"But then all that stuff about the Spanish Armada, and changing history, and- all that?"

Puck bit his lip as he smiled at Elisa, pityingly. "UGHHH!" She cried exasperatedly as she turned to leave.

Puck called after her. "And thanks for saving me too!" As she continued to walk down the hallway, she waved one hand over her head to say that she heard him.

Puck smiled as he shut the door. Even with all that yelling, Alex still hadn't moved.

Puck sprawled out in the chaise lounge and pulled the blanket back over him. Humans were so delightfully fun to play with.

The bet had truly been about avoiding the gathering, and Puck had told the truth as to why he had resisted the call. However, he had purposely refuted everything else Coyote had said to Elisa...

Because she didn't need to know.

* * *

Puck sat on the lounge staring out at the morning sun. The sunrise at the castle was always particularly beautiful- almost like seeing such a thing in heaven. He felt the sun's light on his skin, but felt no sense of warmth from its rays.

Yet again, there was a soft knock on the door. He was rather surprised by this, since he hadn't sensed anyone coming- but he had been distracted by the sunrise.

Before he could change into Owen, a beautiful raven-haired woman walked into the room. She wore a form-fitting burgundy sweater over black trousers that fit her nicely. Somehow, Puck figured it wasn't her most comfortable attire. She was slightly nervous, but her eyes were very determined as she strode into the room.

Puck smiled as he sat there, not yet noticed by the her. Wanda.

She crept into the room after shutting the door behind her. Quietly, she took off her shoes and crawled into bed with Alex. Wanda curled up beside him and she lay there with her eyes open. She stared at Alex as he slept, watching his breathing.

They sat there for a long time and Puck had cocked his head to the side, watching her. She was merely content to be in his presence as he slept. As long as he saw them, he might never understand humans fully.

There was a buzzing noise and Wanda sat up in bed. "Shit!" She muttered under her breath. She pulled open her phone to read the text message she had gotten

"Stupid Pietro," She whispered. Wanda put the phone down, and for the first time in ten minutes, her eyes glanced at the elf-like figure in the room.

He half expected her to jump and scream at him for being there. Instead, her eyes brushed over him appraisingly. "How long have you been there?" She said quietly.

He smiled wryly. "For nearly four days now."

"So the whole time?" She asked.

He nodded slowly.

"You must be Puck, then," She said, stealing a glance at Alex.

"I am he."

She stared at him for a long time. Wanda then looked back at Alex as she spoke. "Alex...he thinks very highly of you."

Puck sighed, which caused Wanda to glance at him. "So I've heard."

"I however..." she started to say as she ran her hand through Alex's hair, "...don't know how to feel about you. What emotions _should_ I have towards you?"

Puck continued to watch her. "I wouldn't begin to presume..."

"Well then, let's examine what I can figure out. I hate you for disappearing and thereby hurting Alex. I despise you for making him obsess over you and Thailog. I loathe you for making Alex think he was the one who caused all of this."

Puck clenched his jaw, but said nothing as Wanda spoke quietly.

"But then I love you for healing Alex when he was hurt. I thank you for being a mentor and a friend to him. I am happy that everything in the end turned out relatively well for my boyfriend."

Puck still sat there silent.

"So I suppose I answered my own question. I have mixed emotions about you, but ultimately I have a wait and see attitude."

"I' not going anywhere just yet."

"Good. Neither am I." With that, she stubbornly lay back down beside Alex determined to lay there for as long as she could.

Puck cocked an eyebrow. It was definitely almost 7 o'clock in the morning, and she was trying to go back to sleep.

Silly human.

* * *

Believe it or not, she really did fall asleep. Owen stood by the window, his casual attire still on as he stared at the Manhattan that he had made his home in for the past few decades.

It certainly wasn't Paris or Rome, but it was still pretty entertaining. He glanced at the young couple in the bed, sound asleep.

"Hello, Puck," Came a baritone voice from behind him. Owen whirled around to see Oberon, standing there in full regalia.

Owen fell to his knee and into his true form of Puck. "My Lord..." He said, barely keeping his voice from cracking.

"It is good to know you still know who your true lord and maser is. I had thought you might have forgotten during your absence..."

Puck tried to rise from his kneeling, but faltered, using a nearby chair to help him up.

"You still have not healed yourself? We are not pleased..."

Puck sat on the chair his eyes going to Alex. "He's needed more healing than I originally expected. I was conserving my energy for him."

Oberon looked at Puck snidely. "You know, had you not disobeyed me the first time, none of this would have happened."

Puck's eyes glanced downward. "I realize this milord."

"So you regret it?"

Puck gaze met Oberon's. "Never. I would only change that I abandoned David when he needed me most when you tried to take him."

"And what of the boy?"

Puck looked over at Alex with sad eyes. "I sometimes wish he never had to have met me, but I would not change that he grew up with his parents among humans."

"My, that is refreshing to hear..." Came a voice that was distinctly NOT Oberon's. Clearly it was of the female variety.

"Titania! Geez!" Puck said in a harsh whisper. "Sometimes I think you are the real trickster here..."

Titania smiled. "For all my manipulating, Puck, I am merely a woman."

Puck laughed incredulously. "If that is _all_ you are, then that is merely enough for the male race to shake in its boots." He winced a little as he sat back in the chair.

"You should rest and heal yourself Puck. Nothing is more useless to me or my grandson than a dead trickster."

Puck sat up to protest but was met by the calming, elegant fingers of the Queen. She put them to his lips to silent his retort then drew them to his eyes to shut them. He looked at her pleadingly, but she ignored his wishes and bid him sleep. She then lifted him from the chair with her magic, setting him in the lounge once again.

After Puck was gone to dreamland, Titania came over to her grandson and kissed his forehead. "You are growing so well..." And she whispered sweet blessings of love and fortune into his ear as he slept. Her eyes fell to Wanda, who obviously was feigning sleep to be ignored by the new presence in the room.

Titania smiled and disappeared in a flurry of green light, leaving two asleep and one on her way there.

* * *

Puck awoke with a start. He looked outside and it was nearly midnight already. He hated it when he was forced to sleep against his will (really ANYTHING against his will), but he really did feel better for it.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the bed. Alex was sitting up, looking at him with a smile in his face.

Puck ran over to Alex, giving him a hug. "Glad you're awake, kiddo," He said, tousling Alex's hair. Alex smiled back before noticing Wanda.

"Geez, how long was I asleep?"

"Only a few years, no big deal really."

For a moment, Alex really did believe Puck, but then he snorted with laughter. Puck laughed too before explaining the past few days to him.

Wanda woke up and gave a cry of joy as she embraced Alex as hard as she could. She kissed him quickly on the lips, but that wasn't good enough for him. He grabbed her closer and gave her a long sensuous kiss.

Puck laughed saying, "Kay kids, you only have a few more minutes before the entire castle will be in here happy that Sleeping Charming has been awakened by Princess Beauty..." Alex smiled as he kissed Wanda and released her.

Puck quickly transformed into Owen, just as David and Fox rushed into the room. They ran in and embraced their son, as Wanda deftly got out of the way, her eyes softening as she watched the intimate seen.

Next came the gargoyles that upon hearing the shouts of joy coming from Xanatos made their way to see what the commotion was about. They cried out for joy when they saw Alex awake and came into the room, excitedly telling Alex that they were happy he was okay. Alex smiled and assured them he felt great. Elisa came into the room and got into the fray, at the castle for one of her nightly visits to the castle she had started to reinstate.

Colby came into the room, practically ignoring the scene and made a beeline for Owen.

"Guess what old man? I got your interview!"

Owen blinked and sounded shocked. "What? Why did you do that?"

"Well, it's like you said, bigger and better things. I'll take any opportunity, even if it isn't my own."

Owen cocked his head to the side. "When is you interview?" Now David had picked up on the conversation and was now listening intently.

"Oh it's tonight. Now don't you try to go steal it! That's my job. Though I guess it is strange that she wanted to see me tonight and not during business hours."

"I suppose you impressed her that much then."

"Probably. I called Destine's office every ten minutes threatening to expose what she "really was." Like I even know or care, right? I called her for twelve hours straight before she very politely invited me to an interview tonight around two in the morning. Piece of cake right?"

More like piece of Colby, David thought morbidly.

"I mean no hard feelings, right? I'm sure Mr. Xanatos would want you back anyway- you seem to be able to tolerate his kid anyway. Well, I'm out of here!" And with that, Colby left.

David smiled wryly as he came over to Owen and held out his right hand. Owen shook it, noticing that in his haste, he had forgotten to make his hand stone like it had been for so long.

"Glad to see you've healed of practically every ailment then, Owen. Would you care to come back and finish your... 'lifetime of service?'"

Owen smiled and said, "It would be my honor, sir."


	10. Gossip and Conclusion

A/N: The final chapter. Published one year (a day early maybe) after the first installment of "Times Are Changing" was first put up on the web.

Okay, I'm not going to go all sappy on this monumental occasion, but I am going to take a step back in awe. I have never _never_ held something together for this long. Looking back at who I was then and what I am now... Two different people, but still the same.

Heh.

* * *

Alex ran down the steps of the castle to the waiting car outside. "Crap, I'm going to be late!" He cried in dismay as he hurriedly combed his hair in the back of the limousine, driven by none other than Owen. Owen smiled.

"We will not be late."

Alex was dubious but continued to clean up his appearance as Owen took shortcuts through parking garages, parking lots, alleys, and the occasional construction zone. They arrived twenty minutes early. He opened the car and let Alexander out.

"Thank you, Owen," Alex replied.

He stepped onto the New York Law School campus, feeling slightly confident and slightly nauseated. Owen put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine."

Alex gulped and ran up the steps with the grouping students to go and take the bar.

* * *

Wanda and Alex walked hand in hand to the table that waited for them. Fox, in a deceptively seductive red strapless dress and David in a white tuxedo looked up from their conversation to shake hands with the young couple.

Alex wore a black tuxedo and Wanda wore a red cocktail dress that sparkled in the light. Fox had actually picked it out specifically for her, so that they would compliment each other. And, on an added note, so that the younger woman would not _completely _overshadow the ex-TV star.

Wanda and Fox exchanged kisses on the cheek as David and Alex shook hands. "Where's Owen?" Wanda asked. Alex gave her a sideways glance as if to say, 'Didn't know you cared,' or 'That's my line.'

David answered, "Owen actually has the night off. He was free to do as he chose."

Alex's eyebrow arched in slight surprise. "Good for him."

* * *

_The Xanatonian Gossip Column_

_by_ April Jones, Associate Press

Photographer: Peter Parker

They were the envy of the room these four; celebrities not only in their wealth but in the enrapturing quality their lives gave off. The few freelance photographers had reserved seats as close as they could get to the Xanatos's (and the alluring Miss Maximoff, whose parents were reputed to be gypsies in Transia/Romania). The problem being, as soon as one of them accidentally gave off a flash, they were kindly escorted out of the restaurant by a man reputedly named 'Bubba.' (Crafty work, Peter! Good job!)

Latest words said that the couples were celebrating Alex's bar exam. It was over and done with, and they were happy (none as much as Alex).

Another interesting note on the radar was that, earlier today, an aspiring young entrepreneur (whispered to be Alexander himself) had bought out all the remaining shares of Cyberbiotics only to merge it with Xana Corp only a few minutes later. Renard's old lawyer team had refused to comment on the situation, but an inside source said he was, "...flabbergasted. Anyone who knew Halcyon knows he hated Xana Corp with every fiber of his being. I guess the only thing keeping the old man dead in the ground rather than rising again as the vengeful _living_dead is the fact that his favorite (and only) grandson will inherit it all."

Sources had also been circulating that Alexander had been to the secret school down in Bayville, NY, and had attended the_ Institute for Gifted Youngsters _for a short while. Many commented that the school was known to be a private school for mutants, and questioned Alex's genetic make-up. Upon questioning, Dr. Charles Xavier, headmaster of the school replied, "Alexander is a fine young man. As the heir to the Xanatos empire, he and I discussed a trial period in which he would attend as student to help understand the mutant plight. Upon spending the months here, he decided to move on to graduate high school early from his public school back in New York City. As to whether or not he is a mutant, I can assure you with great confidence that he does not have the X-gene. He's still a fine boy though..."

According to Bobby Drake, one of Alex's best friends, he met Wanda at the institute. "They hit it off the bat pretty quickly, probably because they were both new here at the institute. They also have very similar...personalities. You could say daddy issues, but I think they both like their fathers now." They have been dating for a little over a year now, and make frequent appearances at parties and various clubs (including the _Gothika_).

When asked what he thought about his sister dating one of the richest bachelors in the world, Pietro Maximoff had this much to say, "Honestly, I'm glad she's happy. We had a... an interesting childhood. As much as I'd like to say that he had better treat her right or else, I think I'll refrain from threatening him publicly. I just hope he remembers to spread the love around sometimes... or more than once... Hey, don't give me that look! I meant the money! Geez..."

Also of interest, the dashing debonair Owen Burnett has resumed his practically archetypal duties at the Eyrie Building in the past month. It was one of the largest upsets in business employment when Colby Stern, employee of David Xanatos for a month, quit his post to find a job with a lead competitor. Many will remember Owen Burnett's similar move almost three decades ago now when he switched sides from Cyberotics to Xana Corp. Apparently, Mr. Stern was not nearly as lucky. Our latest report is that he is being held at the local hospital's infirmary for strange gashes on his arms and chest. He refused to comment, but as one of our reporters was leaving, he observed three uniformed police officers walk into Stern's room, placing him under arrest for fraud and attempted embezzlement. The charges were allegedly made by Xanatos himself, and the documented proof goes all the way back to the second day that Xanatos had hired him.

However, during this year-long period, many still asked about Mr. Burnett's whereabouts. When questioned, Mr. Burnett said merely, "It was unpleasant work. I'm just happy to be back."

Xanatos had a little more to say on the matter: "It was a mistake to just let him go like that, and I of course am to blame. No one is as valuable to me as Owen, monetarily or as a friend. We'll take better care this time around, to be sure."

Another interesting development: Our sources state that Fox Xanatos was seen at a small bistro in Manhattan with a figure possibly identified as Dominque Destine. Both were obviously trying to conceal their identity, and the subject of their conversation is still not known since both femme fatales attacked the reporter. He is currently in physical therapy.

Overall, the Eyrie Building and its varied inhabitants, still hold the rest of New York, as well as the world, caught in a rapture of thought, excitement, and intrigue.

* * *

So there you have it. A story has been told about the Renards, the Burnett(s), and the Xanatos', giving more insight into each. The story isn't done, but merely written down from one mind to the enjoyment of others.

Elisa clutched her backpack as the elevator dinged level after level in the Eyrie building. It was just now a half hour before sunset, and she sincerely wished this piece of junk would move faster. She drummed her fingers on the strap of the backpack, impatient as ever to reach the top.

It had become routine again. She'd sleep all day, wake up, rush over to the Eyrie building and hope she made it before sunset. Usually she did.

Things had settled down between her and Goliath, as in, they didn't fight anymore. She could stand to be around him, let alone, let him kiss her and occasionally, kiss him back.

Oh, who was she kidding. She loved her 'big guy.' Everyone could see it plainly on her face when she looked at him. And Things were finally back to the way they should be.

Alex and Wanda would continue to date.

Goliath and Elisa would begin to officially date.

The Manhatten clan continued to protect the city.

With all this, they still had their adventures.

Because times are changing...

But some things remain the same.


End file.
